


Iron man: La llegada de Hulk

by Merodeador1



Series: Los vengadores [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merodeador1/pseuds/Merodeador1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Antes de Iron Man 1/<br/>Tony quiere ser feliz. Tony quiere que su padre juegue con él. Y es posible que Tony lo logré…<br/>“Tony levanto la cabeza al tiempo en que veía a un niño correr mientras reía. Parecía ser feliz. Tony recordó todas las veces que su padre le dijo que no corriese, que no gritará, que estuviera tranquilo. De repente, Tony tuvo ganas de correr junto al niño, de reír junto a él, de desordenarse junto a él, de jugar con él. Decidido, se levantó del asiento y corrió hacía el pequeño niño que feliz, corría por el parque”<br/>[BrucexTony]<br/>*Segunda parte de Los vengadores [Serie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi resumen es horrible, lo sé! Pero quería subir luego y no lo pense demasiado, lo siento si no les gusta :3 
> 
> Por cierto, recuerden que Tony es un niño, pero no lo sera por mucho tiempo, pues lo importante de este fanfic es cuando nace Hulk lml así que creceran de forma... un poco rapida.
> 
>  
> 
> Diganme de cualquier error que vean.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste, las amo y los amo a todos~

Capítulo 1.

Estaba triste. Su padre nuevamente lo había regañado. Así que enfadado, le grito a su padre una grosería que había aprendido en la televisión y corrió, corrió hasta que se cansó, corrió hasta que no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Se sentó bajo un gran árbol, y allí se acurruco.  
—Hola —dijo un niño sentándose junto a él.  
—Vete —respondió el pequeño Anthony sin mirarlo.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —El chiquillo no entendía que no quería hablar—. Sí estás triste, puedo ayudarte —dijo. Anthony levanto la mira.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó desconfiado.  
—Hago magia —respondió el niño sonriendo. Anthony quería bufar, pero sabía que sería de mala educación—. Mamá dijo que no llamara la atención de la gente, pero aquí solo estas tú. No le digas a nadie que te conté, por favor —Le pidió. Anthony negó con la cabeza.  
—Muéstrame —pidió limpiando su nariz con la manga de su camiseta.  
—¿Tienes frio? —preguntó el chiquillo al ver a Anthony tiritar. Asintió en respuesta—. Bien, mira —dijo el pequeño niño mientras alzaba un brazo, en segundos su mano comenzó a emitir un brillo verde. Anthony no podía salir de la sorpresa, en la mano del niño se encontraba una chaqueta verde—. Esta chaqueta es especial —aseguró—, porque crecerá a medida que tú lo haces también, y nunca se dañara porque está hecha de magia.  
—¡Genial! —exclamó Anthony asombrado cuando le tendió la chaqueta.  
—¿Ahora estás mejor? —preguntó el niño inocentemente. El pequeño Anthony asintió sonriendo.  
—Sí, gracias —respondió educadamente.  
—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó el pequeño curiosamente.  
—Mis padres son fastidiosos —respondió Anthony frunciendo el ceño—. Mi padre me exige muchas cosas que yo no sé hacer, y si lo hago mal me castiga. ¡Y mamá no le dice nada! —reclamó.  
—Mis padres eran así —dijo el niño—. Padre era muy estricto, y se enojaba cuando hacía algo mal; así que comencé a hacer las cosas bien, y ahora me quiere mucho —dijo riendo—. Soy un héroe —confesó.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Anthony asombrado—. ¡Haces magia, y eres un héroe!  
—Sí —aseguró sonriendo—. Pero no habría hecho nada si no fuera por Thor —expresó—. Te prestaría mi Thor para que tengas suerte, pero no está conmigo ahora—agregó tristemente—. Pero puedo darte un consejo para que todo mejore.  
—¿Un consejo? —preguntó Anthony sin comprender—. ¿Cuál?  
—Para que tus padres te reconozcan, debes hacer lo que tú ames, y hazlo bien. —afirmó el niño completamente seguro.  
—Pero mis padres quieren que haga cosas que no sé hacer, no me gusta vestir de traje y poner cara tierna para que mi padre tenga más accionistas en su compañía; ¡yo quiero crear cosas con mis manos! ¡Quiero inventar cosas que salven a la gente! —exclamó Anthony frunciendo el ceño.  
—A mí me pasaba lo mismo, nadie creía que yo podía ser un héroe y me obligaban a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo; y para eso soy fatal —Anthony miro divertido a su nuevo amigo—. Pero seguí insistiendo, y trabajando duro para que todos me reconocieran, y supieran lo que valgo. Debes hacer lo mismo, jamás estarás satisfecho si haces lo que otros esperan de ti; debes seguir a tu corazón —Le aconsejo mientras le sonreía.  
—¿Eres un héroe, un mago y ayudas a arreglar problemas ajenos? —preguntó Anthony completamente ilusionado—. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?  
—¡Sí! —respondió entusiasta—. Soy un genio, ¿verdad? Tengo la solución de todos los problemas del mundo.  
—Gracias —respondió Anthony sonriendo.  
—Por cierto, soy Loki, dios de las travesuras —dijo el niño riendo riendo—. Soy de Asgard —apunto hacia el cielo.  
—Yo soy Anthony —dijo sonriendo—. Soy millonario, y de la tierra —agregó dándole la mano.  
—Bueno, Tony —dijo Loki levantándose.  
—No me digas Tony, me llamo Anthony —reclamó.  
—Pero eres mi amigo, ¿no? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño. Anthony asintió dudoso—. ¡Entonces te puedo decir Tony! —exclamó feliz—. Los amigos pueden llamarse de manera amistosa —explicó. Anthony asintió comprendiendo—. Tony —Rio—, debo irme porque mi madre me regañara, espero que tengas suerte con tus padres, no dejes que te afecte —dijo tendiéndole su mano. Anthony la tomo para levantarse.  
—Gracias, Loki —dijo Anthony—. Espero que tu madre no te regañe.  
—No te preocupes, no lo hará —dijo Loki acercándose a su oído—. No puede resistir esta cara —agregó mientras ponía una cara que intentaba ser ridículamente tierna. Anthony comenzó a reír.  
—Espero que nos veamos algún día —dijo Anthony como despedida.  
—Yo igual —asintió Loki comenzando a caminar de vuelta al hotel.  
Anthony miro a su nuevo amigo perderse entre los arboles; ahora tenía una nueva misión: Hacer que su padre se sienta orgulloso, y seguir su corazón. Pero más importante entre ambos; claramente era su corazón.  
***  
El pequeño Tony reía. Había escapado nuevamente de Obadiah, la persona que su padre se afanaba en llamar asistente; para él no era más que una niñera. Una muy mala niñera. Estaba en el mismo parque donde conoció a Loki, su amigo. Tony se aferró a su pequeña chaqueta verde, recordando con cariño a su amigo. Ha investigado, así que ya sabe que su amigo es en realidad un Dios mitológico, como él mismo había dicho; lo que hace que para Toni, todo sea mucho más interesante.  
Camina hasta sentarse en un banco desocupado, pensativo; todo lo que ha intentado para hacer a su padre orgulloso no ha dado ningún fruto, seguía siendo igual de estricto. Eso le enojaba, le daba la sensación de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su hijo, como si solo fuera una persona que le quitaba parte de su valioso tiempo. Tony ha estado analizándolo con su pequeña mente de niño, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que si quiere ser reconocido por su padre; deberá comenzar a inventar, cosa que le apasiona, sin solicitar la ayuda de su padre ni pedir prestado un laboratorio. Y para eso, Tony ya ha comenzado a acomodar su habitación, con el fin de convertirla en un pequeño estudio para sus inventos y experimentos; con los debidos cuidados que un mini laboratorio debe tener.  
Tony pensó detenidamente; Loki había dicho que tenía a Thor, su hermano, según lo que decían sus investigaciones. Thor le ayudaba y estaba con él en todo momento.  
Tony sabe que no puede pedir un hermano, en primer lugar, sería muy pequeño y no podría estar con él en todo momento; y en segundo, Tony está completamente seguro de que su padre no querrá otro niño molestándolo, ya que según él, está muy ocupado buscando a su amigo perdido.  
A Tony ya no le importa, está seguro de que cuando su laboratorio esté terminado y pueda crear algo con sus propias manos, su padre querrá pasar tiempo con él, y lo felicitará, y lo abrazara más, y jugará con él. Tony lo sabe, Tony está seguro.  
Tony levanto la cabeza al tiempo en que veía a un niño correr mientras reía. Parecía ser feliz. Tony recordó todas las veces que su padre le dijo que no corriese, que no gritará, que estuviera tranquilo. De repente, Tony tuvo ganas de correr junto al niño, de reír junto a él, de desordenarse junto a él, de jugar con él. Decidido, se levantó del asiento y corrió hacía el pequeño niño que feliz, corría por el parque.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Tony levanto la cabeza al tiempo en que veía a un niño correr mientras reía. Parecía ser feliz. Tony recordó todas las veces que su padre le dijo que no corriese, que no gritará, que estuviera tranquilo. De repente, Tony tuvo ganas de correr junto al niño, de reír junto a él, de desordenarse junto a él, de jugar con él. Decidido, se levantó del asiento y corrió hacía el pequeño niño que feliz, corría por el parque.  
***  
Cuando lo alcanzó, Tony lo vio correr junto a un adolescente, y no pudo evitar fijarse en el parecido que tenía con el niño.   
—Hola —dijo Tony inseguro—. Soy Tony.  
—Hola, Tony —saludó el pequeño sonriendo—. Mi nombre es Bruce, tengo ocho años; él es mi hermano James, tiene dieciséis años y le gusta jugar conmigo.  
—Hola —dijo Tony sonriendo dudoso—. Yo también tengo ocho.  
James sonrió—. ¿Quieres jugar? Estamos a punto de comenzar otro juego, es fácil; tienes que correr y si te toco, tienes que quedarte quieto hasta que tu compañero, en este caso mi hermano Bruce, te toque.   
Tony asintió. Y luego de una seña de parte de James, Tony y Bruce comenzaron a correr. Sin saber bien que hacer, Tony solo siguió a Bruce hasta que se internaron entre un grupo de árboles, y juntos, guardaron silencio mientras se mantenían escondidos  
En ese momento James pasó de largo, actuando como si en realidad desconociera el lugar donde se esconden, cuando volvió a pasar por detrás del árbol, Bruce grito mientras salía corriendo. Tony solo atinó a imitarlo.  
Ambos corrían, riendo, mientras intentaban alejarse de James que estaba casi pisándole los talones. James agarro el hombro de Tony, quien se quedó quieto recordando las reglas del juego. Bruce siguió corriendo; James lo dejo ir, permitiendo que Bruce se escondiera nuevamente, James corrió hasta pararse junto a Tony, esperando a que Bruce apareciera para ayudar a Tony a moverse nuevamente.  
En cuanto James se voltio para buscar en otro lugar, Bruce corrió rápidamente, e intentando no reír, toco a Tony liberándolo del poder de James y corrió nuevamente para esconderse. Y Tony, sin saber que debía hacer ahora, no pudo evitar ser tocado nuevamente por James.  
***  
Estaban cansados, habían corrido toda la tarde, habían reído toda la tarde, habían jugado toda la tarde. En cuanto el sol comenzó a esconderse, Tony supo que era hora de despedirse. No quería, pero sabía que debía regresar a su casa.  
Bruce rápidamente noto que Tony estaba triste—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado.  
—Me tengo que ir —contestó Tony frunciendo el ceño.  
—¿Debes irte solo? —preguntó James mirando a su al rededor, como si recién notara que no había ningún adulto acompañando a Tony—. ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
—Trabajando, la niñera me cuida —contestó Tony pensando en Obadiah—, pero me escape porque es malvado.  
James suspiro—. Debemos acompañarte a tu casa.  
—¡No! —contestó Tony mirando a James—. Quiero quedarme a jugar con Bruce.  
—Pueden juntarse mañana a la misma hora —dijo James con voz firme—. Hoy es tarde; Bruce y tú deben dormir para que mañana puedan jugar.  
Tony asintió de mala gana, y tomando a James y a Bruce con cada una de sus manos, les dio su dirección, pronto los tres se encontraron caminando hacia el hogar de Tony en medio de una cómoda conversación.  
Estaban boquiabiertos. James y Bruce no podían creer lo que veían. Frente a ellos se alzaba una gran casa, una mansión imponente de un elegante color blanco.  
—¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó James incrédulo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?   
—Es mi casa —contestó Tony confundido—. Me llamo Tony, ya te dije —Tony rio.  
—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó James nuevamente.  
—Stark —Fue lo único que Tony respondió, sin entender la importancia de decir su apellido—. Tengo que entrar, ¿vamos a jugar mañana? —preguntó mirando a James y Bruce.  
—Claro —respondió James aun impactado.   
Tony apretó el botón del intercomunicador, dándose a conocer. Los enormes portones se abrieron dejando paso a un hombre mayor con mirada preocupada.  
—Tony, no debes salir solo, es peligroso —dijo el hombre con evidente cariño en su voz.  
—Lo siento, señor Jarvis, es que Obadiah es aburrido...  
James y Bruce, ambos, vieron a Tony seguir al hombre dentro de la propiedad. Segundos antes de que los portones se cerraran, Tony se giró, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja agito la mano, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.  
—Acabas de hacerte amigo de Tony Stark —murmuró James distraídamente a su hermano—. Acabamos de hacernos amigos de...  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Bruce sin entender—. ¿Eso es malo?   
—No, no es malo... —contestó—. Solo extraño —James comenzó a reír—. Solo tú puedes hacerte amigo de un niño en la calle y que resulte ser... —Acarició el cabello de Bruce—. Eres tan especial.  
Bruce le sonrió a su hermano—. ¿Vamos a volver mañana?  
—Claro, se lo prometimos a Tony —dijo James tomando a su hermano de la mano y llevándolo a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, tanto tiempo, me quedesin computador para corregir los cap, y claro, para poder subir, pero hoy, luego de meses sin capítulos, les subiretodos los que tengo almacenados, que no son muchos, 10, quizá, espero quelos disfruten ;)
> 
>  
> 
> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 3

—No, no es malo... —contestó—. Solo extraño —James comenzó a reír—. Solo tú puedes hacerte amigo de un niño en la calle y que resulte ser... —Acarició el cabello de Bruce—. Eres tan especial.  
Bruce le sonrió a su hermano—. ¿Vamos a volver mañana?  
—Claro, se lo prometimos a Tony —dijo James tomando a su hermano de la mano y llevándolo a su casa.  
***  
Tony comenzó a buscar a su padre. No quería molestarlo, pero era necesario. Había unos objetos importantes que debía comprar para su pequeño laboratorio.   
—Padre —dijo Tony mirando a su padre. Howard se encontraba frente a una pantalla, que mostraba lo que según Tony era el hogar de Santa Claus—. ¿Sigues buscando a tu amigo? —preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que la respuesta era positiva.  
—Sí, Tony —Howard ni siquiera se giró para mirar a su hijo—. Estoy ocupado, ¿qué deseas?  
—Dinero —contestó Tony, sabía que no necesitaba decir más.  
—¿Qué quieres comprar? —preguntó Howard frunciendo el ceño.  
—Unas cosas para jugar —respondió Tony alzando sus hombros. Howard se gira para mirarlo, pensativo—. Son para...  
—No importa —dijo Howard girándose para nuevamente, mirar hacia la pantalla, esta vez anotando cosas en una pequeña libreta que estaba junto a su cuerpo—. Compra lo que quieras, ponlo a mi nombre y en cuanto llegue la factura junto al pedido, lo pagare como siempre.  
—Gracias, padre —dijo Tony acercándose rápidamente a su padre, lo beso en la mejilla y corrió a su habitación, riendo.  
Howard se quedó mirando el lugar por donde su hijo había desaparecido.  
***  
Bruce y James se encontraban en el parque, estaban jugando mientras esperaban que Tony llegará.  
—¿Crees que llegará? —preguntó Bruce sentándose en un banco. James alzo sus hombros.  
—Debemos esperar otro rato, debe estar por llegar —comentó James mirando hacía todos lados.   
Bruce asintió, entusiasmado. Se sentaron en silencio, Bruce sin poder evitar las ganas de moverse; James sin poder evitar las ganas de reír del entusiasmo de su pequeño hermano.  
Segundos después, pudieron ver a Tony acercándose rápidamente hacía ellos.  
—Hola —dijo cuando llego—. ¿Qué dicen de ir a su casa a jugar? Mi niñera viene detrás y si me encuentra no podremos jugar —añadió rápidamente.  
James rio mientras se levantaba. Tomó a Bruce y a Tony de la mano y comenzó a correr, llevando a los pequeños a rastras.  
Mientras corrían, escucharon a lo lejos, alguien estaba llamando a Tony; ellos solo corrieron más rápido.  
***  
—¿Es tú casa? —preguntó Tony mirando la casa de Bruce y James. En comparación con la suya, era diminuta.  
—Sí —contestó James sonriendo—. Mamá está trabajando, estaremos solos por toda la tarde —dijo mientras abría la puerta—. Es enfermera, así que trabaja mucho.  
—Mi padre también trabaja mucho, siempre está ocupado —murmuró Tony haciendo una mueca.  
—¿No le ayudas? —preguntó James sonriendo.  
—¿Cómo? —dijo Tony ladeando la cabeza, confundido, no entendía a qué se refería James.   
—Cuando no estoy en la escuela, ayudo a mi madre haciendo aseo en la casa —dijo James encogiéndose de hombros—, o cuidando a Bruce...  
—También cocina delicioso —interrumpió Bruce corriendo hacía el sofá, se había aburrido de la conversación.  
—¿Crees que si ayudo a mi padre, él querrá jugar conmigo? —preguntó Tony pensativo.  
—¡Claro que sí! —respondió James completamente seguro—. Si lo ayudas, tendrá más tiempo libre que podría pasar junto a ti.  
Tony asintió comprendiendo. Su padre hacia todo solo; debía ser agotador para él. Ahora ya tendría un asistente en quien apoyarse.  
Tony se sentó junto a Bruce, mirando hacía el pequeño televisor que en s momentos pasaba caricaturas.  
—Bruce —dijo Tony girándose para ver a su amigo—, he estado pensando… ¿qué harás cuando terminen las vacaciones?   
—Iré a la escuela, como mi hermano —respondió Bruce encogiéndose de hombros—. El año pasado no te vi, ¿no vas a la escuela? —preguntó Bruce confundido. James se sentó junto a ellos, siendo espectador silencioso de su pequeña conversación.  
—Mi padre contrato profesores particulares —dijo Tony haciendo una mueca—. Me gusta aprender, pero esos profesores son aburridos —confesó en un susurro, como si no se le estuviera permitido hablar mal de sus profesores.  
—¡Dile a tu padre que te inscriba en mi escuela! —dijo Bruce entusiasmado—. De esa manera podremos estudiar juntos, y jugar cuando James este en su escuela y mamá en el trabajo, ¡ya no estaré solo en casa! —James sonrió mientras jalaba el cabello de su hermano, juguetonamente.  
—Le diré a mi padre, seguro dirá que sí —dijo Tony sonriendo.  
—¿Quieren algo de comer? —preguntó James levantándose y perdiéndose dentro de la cocina. Bruce y Tony, ambos, comenzaron a gritar las cosas que querían para comer. Eran muchas, demasiadas, habían un montón que ni siquiera estaban presentes en el pequeño supermercado de la ciudad—. ¡Solo les llevare leche y galletas! —dijo James luego de una carcajada.  
***  
—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Howard en cuanto Tony entro a la mansión.  
—En casa de un amigo —contestó Tony sonriendo.  
—¿Qué amigo? He llamado a todos tus amigos, y no estabas en ninguna de sus casas, Obadiah estaba preocupado, tu madre estaba asustada, y yo... —meneo la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?   
—Su nombre es Bruce, y su hermano se llama James, los conocí ayer en el parque, padre —contestó Tony asintiendo conforme con su respuesta.  
—Tony, no puedes ir a casa de un desconocido —dijo Howard seriamente.  
—¡Es mi amigo! —reclamó Tony frunciendo el ceño.  
—Lo conociste ayer —dijo Howard—. Cuando te escapaste de Obadiah. Estas castigado, jovencito.  
—¡No puedes castigarme por querer jugar! —dijo Tony alzando los brazos, enojado.  
—Te estoy castigando por escapar, por ponerte en peligro mientras caminabas por la calle solo, y por ir a la casa de un niño que no conoces; y, ¿sí te hubiera pasado algo malo, Tony? Estás castigado —repitió Howard con voz firme—. No saldrás de casa hasta que yo te lo permita.  
—Pero mañana iba a ir a ver a Bruce —dijo Tony haciendo un pequeño puchero.  
Howard suspiró mientras guardaba silencio, pensativo. De repente asintió—. En ese caso, yo iré contigo.   
—¿En serio? —preguntó Tony sorprendido.  
—Sé que si vas con Obadiah intentaras escapar y dejarlo atrás, y nos preocuparás a todos; además, necesitó conocer a tu nuevo amigo. Es mi deber cuidarte —dijo Howard sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su hijo.  
Tony asintió de acuerdo, sonriente y entusiasta.  
Howard acarició el cabello de su hijo.  
Obadiah, parado detrás de Howard, negó con la cabeza, su jefe siempre permitía que el mocoso se saliera con la suya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 4

Tony asintió de acuerdo, sonriente y entusiasta.  
Howard acarició el cabello de su hijo.  
Obadiah, parado detrás de Howard, negó con la cabeza, su jefe siempre permitía que el mocoso se saliera con la suya.  
***  
Tony no podía ser más feliz. ¡Su padre lo estaba acompañando al parque! Tony ni siquiera podía recordar alguna otra ocasión en que eso sucedió.  
Howard caminaba agarrando a Tony de la mano, pensando en que es la primera vez que hace algo como ir a jugar al parque con su hijo. Para él, era desconcertante; ¡Tony era feliz! Y por tan poco...   
Howard ama a su hijo, lo adora con todo su ser. Tony es su pequeño bebe, su único hijo. Pero Howard no sabe cómo tratar con niños. Howard detesta a los demás infantes, pero ama al suyo. Howard no sabe qué hacer para hacer feliz a su pequeño. Howard no sabe cómo pasar tiempo con él. Howard le da todo lo que Tony pida. Howard cree que así lo hace feliz.   
Howard está pensando en que quizá se equivocó en sus suposiciones. Tony es feliz con tenerlo a su lado, no comprando cosas. Howard está pensado en que quizá debería pasar más tiempo con su hijo.  
***  
—Padre —dijo Tony cuando estaban llegando al parque.  
—¿Qué pasa, Tony? —pregunto Howard mirando a su hijo.  
—Quiero ir a la escuela con Bruce —dijo Tony de forma directa.  
Howard comenzó a reír—. Todavía no conozco a este tal Bruce y, ¿ya me pides ir a la escuela con él?  
—Sí —dijo Tony asintiendo de forma solemne.  
—¿Qué pasará con los profesores particulares? —preguntó Howard alzando una ceja.  
—No me gustan los profesores particulares —confesó Tony mirando hacía el suelo.  
—Entonces tendremos que decirles que quizá ya no necesitaremos de sus servicios —dijo Howard sin mirar a su hijo.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Tony ilusionado.  
—Solo es un quizá —dijo Howard observando el parque—. Aún debo conocer a Bruce.  
—Y su hermano James —interrumpió Tony soltando la mano de su padre.  
—Y a su hermano James —Se corrigió Howard viendo a su hijo comenzar a correr—. Tony, no corras —advirtió. Howard vio cómo su hijo le desobedecía y corría hacía un niño.  
—¡Bruce! —gritó Tony alzando una mano. Bruce comenzó a correr hacía Tony, al juntarse en el centro se abrazaron. Detrás de Bruce, corría James a menor velocidad.  
—Hola, Tony —dijo James agachándose para quedar a la altura de Tony y Bruce.  
—¡James! —exclamó Tony sonriendo mientras se aferraba al cuello de James. James rio mientras abrazaba a Tony.  
—Estas cada vez más grande —dijo James acariciando la cabeza de Tony. De repente se dio cuenta que un hombre desconocido se encontraba parado junto a ellos. James lo observo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó levantándose y poniéndose delante de los pequeños, de forma protectora.  
—Yo... —Howard no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir—. Yo soy el padre —dijo aún asombrado. Un adolescente que para él era desconocido, había protegido a su hijo pensando en que quería hacerles daño. Era admirable.  
—¿Padre? ¿De quién? —preguntó James mirando al rededor, buscando al posible hijo del hombre misterioso.  
—Es mi padre, Howard —dijo Tony riendo, sus ojos achinándose de felicidad—. Vino a jugar conmigo.   
James se sonrojo. Frente a él se encontraba uno de los hombres con más riquezas y poder del país.   
—Lo siento, señor —dijo James haciéndose a un lado.  
—No te preocupes —dijo Howard sonriendo—. No te regañare por querer proteger a mi hijo de esa manera —aseguró mientras se sentaba sobre un banco—. Ve a jugar, Tony —dijo sonriéndole a su hijo.   
Tony sonrió entusiasmado. A su padre le había gustado James y su hermano Bruce.  
Pronto Howard acepto que su decisión fue la correcta. Podía ver a su hijo correr feliz, sin importarle que sus pantalones se habían estropeado cuando segundos antes había caído al suelo, sin importarle tener la mejilla raspada. Si Tony era feliz; Howard era feliz.  
***  
De esa forma, y queriendo ver a su hijo ser feliz, Howard hacía espacio en su apretada agenda para pasarlo con Tony. Habían ido en cuatro ocasiones en las dos semanas que pasaron.   
Howard está seguro, Bruce y James no se irán en un futuro cercano, y Howard está feliz con eso.  
Howard caminaba hacia la habitación de Tony. Al llegar toco la puerta, y luego de un suave "pasa, papá", Howard entró. Abrió los ojos asombrado, frente a él ya no se encontraba la habitación de Tony, frente a él se encontraba un pequeño laboratorio, con sus respectivos elementos.   
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó asombrado. Comenzó a sonreír al ver la pequeña bata acomodada sobre la cama de su hijo. Howard esta admirado de todo lo que había logrado su hijo.  
—Es mi laboratorio —dijo Tony sonriendo—. Quiero crear cosas para ayudar a las personas.  
—Eso es muy lindo, Tony. Serás un gran inventor —aseguró Howard riendo, aun aturdido—. Si quieres luego te ayudare a crear algo, podemos hacerlo juntos. Y cambiando de tema, James llamó, hoy no podrán ir al parque porque su madre está enferma, pero nos ha invitado a su casa, ¿quieres ir? Tengo tiempo libre y te puedo acompañar.  
—¡Sí! —exclamó Tony dejando lo que estaba haciendo, y sin explicarle a su padre si la respuesta era por visitar a Bruce, o por ofrecerse a crear cosas con él, Tony comenzó a correr por todo el cuarto, buscando lo que necesitaba para vestirse, con una sonrisa agarro la chaqueta verde que le había regalado su amigo Loki y siguió a su padre.  
Se tomaron de las manos, y caminaron en silenció, solo roto por un inconstante sonido hecho por un Tony sumamente feliz.  
—Tony, ya hable con tus profesores particulares —dijo Howard sonriendo.  
—¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó Tony mirando fijamente a su padre.  
—Están un poco molestos —confesó—. Pero ya les dije que prefieres ir a la escuela con Bruce.  
—Entonces, ¿voy a ir a la escuela? —preguntó ilusionado.  
—Claro que sí —dijo Howard alzando un hombro—. Creo que será bueno para ti, Bruce es un buen chico.   
—Yo también —dijo Tony completamente seguro.  
—Tú también —dijo Howard riendo—, no he dicho lo contrario; pero ya te había comentado que no decidiría nada hasta conocer a Bruce, y ya lo conozco, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que vayas con él.  
Tony no podía dejar de sonreír—. Gracias, papá.  
Llegaron gracias a las indicaciones de Tony, que ya había visitado la casa de Bruce, y golpearon la puerta, esperando. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un James sonriente.  
—Seños Stark —dijo James asintiendo en reconocimiento—, Tony.  
—No me trates con tanto respeto, hijo —dijo Howard sonriendo—. Dime señor Howard —añadió guiñándole un ojo. James rio.  
—Adelante, Bruce esta frente al televisor y mi mamá esta en cama —dijo haciéndose a un lado.  
Howard entro tranquilamente. Tony entro corriendo, llego junto a Bruce y lo saludo con un gran abrazo.  
—¿Tu madre puede recibirme? —preguntó Howard mirando a James.  
—Iré a preguntarle —murmuró James caminando hacía la habitación. Luego de un momento, James volvió a salir—. Dice que vendrá en un momento.  
Howard asintió—. Solo quiero conocer a su madre, puedo suponer que en algún momento Tony querrá venir solo o ustedes querrán ir a nuestra casa. Es necesario conocernos... por ellos —dijo Howard mirando a su hijo y a Bruce, que felizmente jugaban en el suelo.  
James asintió de acuerdo—. Espero que ellos puedan formar una fuerte amistad, y me gustaría que usted y mi madre tengan una gran comunicación.  
—Gran comunicación —murmuró Howard pensativo—. Puede que Tony y Bruce no sean los únicos en formar una amistad —añadió apretando el hombro de James, con cariño.  
***  
—Te lo digo, Alice —dijo Howard riendo—. Tony no para de hablar de Bruce y de James —Howard no podía parar de reír.  
—¡Lo sé, Bruce tampoco deja de hablar de Tony! —respondió Alice, la madre de James y Bruce, riendo entre la tos que tenía por su resfriado.  
—¿Quieres que vaya por más jarabe? Tienes una tos horrible —aseguró Howard riendo.  
—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Alice sonriendo.  
—Claro que sí, no me molesta —contestó—. Puedo ir con los chicos —Se encogió de hombros.  
—Gracias, de verdad —dijo Alice sonriendo—. Ya se había acabado el jarabe.  
—Chicos, ¿vamos a comprar? —preguntó Howard mirando a Tony, Bruce y James.   
—¡Sí! —exclamó Tony levantándose y corriendo hacia su padre. Bruce y James asintieron, y con calma, caminaron hacia la salida—. ¿Por qué no vamos en el auto, papá? —preguntó Tony a mitad de camino a la farmacia. Sus dos manos ocupadas, agarradas a Bruce y su padre. James caminaba cerca de ellos.  
—Porque no lo traje, Tony —respondió Howard con paciencia—. La casa de Bruce está cerca de la nuestra, creí que sería mejor caminar.  
—Pero ahora vamos mucho más lejos —reclamó Tony.  
—No iremos a la casa a buscar el auto para ir a la farmacia, Tony —dijo Howard meneando la cabeza—. Ya falta poco.  
—Bien —aceptó Tony de mala gana.   
Bruce y James solo rieron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 5.

—No iremos a la casa a buscar el auto para ir a la farmacia, Tony —dijo Howard meneando la cabeza—. Ya falta poco.  
—Bien —aceptó Tony de mala gana.   
Bruce y James solo rieron.  
***  
Tony sentía que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido. Estaba a solo una semana de comenzar la escuela junto a Bruce, y se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Sería su primera vez entre alumnos.  
Para intentar calmar su ansiedad, Tony veía las caricaturas, específicamente una caricatura sobre robots gigantes que intentan destruir la tierra. De ahí nació la idea. Robots. Tony debía crear un robot.  
Comenzó a moverse, recolectando todo lo que fuera de metal, todo lo que pensaba, le sería útil después. Y con todos los materiales en mano, Tony comenzó a crear.  
Tomó un juguete viejo, un pequeño peluche de cuando era bebe, y con unas tijeras, lo abrió por la espalda. Le saco todo el relleno. Tony agarró un aparato, que tenía un curioso parecido con el intercomunicador de última generación de la mansión. Tony lo abrió, estudiando de forma minuciosa cada pequeña parte del minúsculo aparato, como si los circuitos y las conexiones fueran algo sumamente fascinante.  
Tony comenzó a sacar, con una pequeña pinza, cada parte que creía necesitar, y volviendo a colocarlos ordenadamente dentro del peluche, estuvo unos minutos corrigiendo errores y listo.   
Tony había creado un robot.  
***  
Corría al estudio de su padre, estaba deseando contarle sobre su invento lo antes posible.  
Tony golpeo la puerta, esperando, Segundos después Howard abrió la puerta, alzando una ceja al ver a su hijo con un viejo peluche en brazos.   
Tony entró, sin pedir permiso ni saludar a su padre. Howard siguió a su hijo, preguntándose que estaba haciendo allí.  
—¿Un robot graba eso? —preguntó Tony señalando la pantalla que segundos antes Howard miraba. Tony solo veía un paisaje blanco, vacío y solitario a través de la pantalla.  
—No, lo hace un satélite —respondió Howard girándose—. Los robots no existen.  
—Padre, yo cree un robot —dijo Tony sentándose en el enorme sofá de su padre, mientras miraba distraídamente la pantalla.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Howard sonriendo, como si la imaginación de un niño fuera divertida para él—. ¿Cómo es?   
—Es tierno —dijo Tony mientras le tendía el peluche a su padre. Tony corrió fuera de la habitación luego de que su padre tomará el peluche, dejándolo parado en si sitio, asombrado—. Papá —Howard soltó el peluche, haciendo que callera al suelo, la voz de Tony se había escuchado dentro del muñeco, y Howard estaba asustado.  
—¿Tony? —preguntó Howard asustado, mirando al peluche de forma analizadora.  
—No soy Tony, soy Peluche —dijo la voz de Tony a través del peluche—. Me he robado el alma de Tony y me la comí.   
—¡No, Tony! —exclamó Howard acercándose a la puerta en silencio—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeño, malvado Peluche? —preguntó, dejando la puerta entreabierta, mirando por el espacio. Tony estaba al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, intentando no reír. Howard veía a su hijo hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona, contándole a un aparato que intentaba mantener escondido entre sus dedos, que Peluche tenía secuestrada su alma, y solo había una forma de salvarlo; llevarlo al cumpleaños de Bruce. Howard giró la cabeza, mirando hacía el peluche tirado sobre el suelo, estaba repitiendo palabra por palabra de lo que decía Tony.  
Entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, Howard se acercó a su hijo, y en cuanto pudo corroborar que el aparato en la mano de Tony era parte del intercomunicador que creían perdido, no pudo evitar reír, sobresaltando a su hijo.  
—¡Has hecho un robot! —dijo Howard de manera feliz.  
Tony asintió, feliz de hacer que su padre se maravillara con su creación—. Sí, padre, hice que mi peluche hablara, ¿crees que mi idea cambiara al mundo?   
—Ya lo creo —respondió Howard—. A nadie se le había ocurrido crear un juguete que hablará.  
—Padre, no es un juguete —reclamó Tony haciendo un mohín—. Es un robot.  
—Pero no se mueve —dijo Howard riendo—. Has que se mueva y será mucho mejor robot que ahora.  
Tony negó con la cabeza.  
—¿No quieres que se mueva? —preguntó Howard frunciendo el ceño—. Que hable es genial, no me malinterpretes, solo que un robot que hable y se mueva es mucho más... genial —dijo Howard sonriéndole a su hijo—. Yo te ayudare a crearlo.  
—Lo sé, pero... —Tony le sonrió a su padre—. Este robot no es mío.  
***  
—Toma —dijo Tony tendiéndole el peluche a Bruce—. Es un robot.  
—¿Para mí? —preguntó Bruce asombrado. Tony asintió.  
—Y habla —aseguró—, es un regalo, hice dos, uno para ti y otro para mí, así podremos estar comunicados siempre —explicó Tony sonriendo.  
Bruce sonrió.  
***  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Howard frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy un poco ocupado —dijo viendo a su hijo mirar pensativamente el monitor.  
—Quiero ayudarte a buscar a... ¿cómo se llama tu amigo? —preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño, intentando recordar.  
—Steve, estoy buscando a Steve —dijo Howard girándose a mirar a la pantalla.  
—¿Cómo funciona el satélite? —preguntó Tony pensativamente.  
—Los satélites están en el cielo —comenzó Howard sin saber cómo explicarle el funcionamiento de un satélite a un niño pequeño—, y... sacan fotos de la tierra.  
—¿Tu amigo esta sobre el hielo? —preguntó Tony analizando la información.  
—No, debe estar dentro del hielo —contestó riendo.  
—¡Debe tener frio! —exclamó Tony alzando los brazos—. Padre, debemos encontrarlo pronto.   
—Eso intento, Tony —murmuró Howard mirando a su hijo, como si recién se diera cuenta de que él quería ayudar.  
—Si Steve está dentro del hielo, debemos hacer que el satélite saque fotos de lo que hay dentro del hielo...   
—Eso ya lo hice —dijo Howard asintiendo.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Tony asombrado.  
—El satélite fue fabricado por Industrias Stark, le introduje un... dispositivo que lo hace capaz de analizar los subsuelos y demás... Ya ha dado varías vueltas por todo el sector, pero no aparecen anomalías.  
—Quizá debas hacer más grande el rango de visión.  
—¿Más grande? —repitió Howard sin entender.  
—Sí, padre —dijo Tony rodando los ojos—. Más grande, hacia abajo. Quizá tu amigo está más adentro. O tus coordenadas están mal...  
—¿Sabes que significa condenadas? —preguntó Howard entrecerrando los ojos, divertido. Tony asintió entusiasta—. ¿De verdad? —volvió a preguntar. Tony guardo silencio. Howard espero pacientemente. Tony negó con la cabeza, derrotado.  
—Lo escuche en la televisión, creí que estaría bien decirlo ahora —dijo Tony mirando hacia el suelo.  
—Estuvo bien —dijo Howard asintiendo—. Estuvo muy bien, las coordenadas son un sistema que puede... determinar todas las posiciones sobre la superficie de la tierra.  
—¿Yo estoy sobre una posición? —preguntó Tony intentando determinar en qué coordenada se encuentra.  
—Algo así, tú estás sobre una posición... —contestó Howard, dándose cuenta segundos después, que su respuesta fue igual que la de Tony. Meneo la cabeza—. ¿Crees que deba buscar en otras coordenadas? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.   
Tony asintió frenéticamente—. Claro que sí, llevas buscando más de ocho años, así que...   
—¿Cómo sabes que llevo buscando más de ocho años? —preguntó Howard mirando a su hijo.  
—Porque yo nací hace ocho años, y sé gracias a tía Peggy que Steve se perdió mucho antes de que yo naciera. Y mucho antes de que ella se casara con tío Richard.  
—Eres un buen detective —alabó Howard—, así que según tú, el tiempo pudo afectar la posición de Steve, bajo el hielo...  
—Sí, porque las corrientes marinas se mueven con el mar —dijo Tony completamente seguro—, y Steve pudo quedar atrapado en una corriente marina que lo arrastro muchos kilómetros al noreste.  
—En primer lugar, no hay corrientes de agua donde hay hielo, las corrientes marinas solo están presentes en la superficie —aseguró Howard—, y en segundo, no es posible que Steve haya sido movido muchos kilómetros, no estando en una gran nave.  
—Papá, sí es posible —dijo Tony como si Howard fuera un niño pequeño—. Bajo el hielo hay agua, puede existir una corriente bajo el hielo, y sí Steve cayó ahí, pudo arrastrarse mucho, mucho, mucho.  
Howard observo a Tony, como si fiera la primera vez que lo hacía—. ¿Una corriente submarina?  
—¡Sí! —exclamó Tony felizmente—. Como una corriente submarina que pasa bajo el mar —Tony sonrió.  
—Debemos calibrar el satélite desde aquí para poder… —comenzó a murmurar Howard, tecleando pensativamente.  
***  
Meses después, salía a la venta un libro titulado "Corrientes marinas y submarinas" de Howard Stark. Tuvo muchas ventas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 6.

Meses después, salía a la venta un libro titulado "Corrientes marinas y submarinas" de Howard Stark. Tuvo muchas ventas.  
***  
Tony no podía ser más feliz; su padre jugaba con él; estaba en la escuela, donde tenía muchos amigos; los maestros lo amaban; y por si todo eso fuera poco, Tony tenía al mejor amigo en la historia e los mejores amigos.   
Tony amaba... no, Tony ama a Bruce, en tiempo presente, y Bruce ama a Tony. Son los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, que pudieron encontrar. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que hasta sus padres piensan en ellos como un solo ser; no Tony y Bruce, si no que casi son un TonyBruce, así como suena, juntos.  
Son tan unidos que Tony asegura en la privacidad de su mente que si pudiera amarrar a Bruce a su cadera, lo haría con el nudo más apretado que pudiera. Aunque Tony no se queja de la cercanía que tienen en ese momento, al contrario, Tony la ama; así que luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que no le gustaría obligar a Bruce a estar junto a él, Tony prefiere que Bruce, totalmente libre, elija pasar su tiempo con él.   
Tony asintió, mirando a su amigo—. Bruce, si no quieres jugar conmigo, yo lo entenderé —afirmó seriamente. Bruce frunció el ceño, sin saber porque Tony decía eso.  
—Me gusta jugar contigo —dijo Bruce alzando sus hombros—. No entiendo porque debería dejar de hacerlo...  
—No te quiero obligar —respondió Tony mirando fijamente a Bruce—. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a ser mi... mejor amigo.  
—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Bruce levantándose de la caja de arena donde había estado jugando—, no me éstas obligando a nada, y si lo hicieras, no te haría caso. Tony, yo me mando solo, no me puedes obligar a nada. Somos amigos porque te quiero.  
Tony sonrió, feliz de haber cumplido con su misión; Bruce eligió estar con él sin ser obligado. Tony lo sintió como una victoria.  
***  
Tony miró a su padre. Howard miró a Tony. Tony estaba frunciendo el ceño. Howard tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.  
—Debes ayudarme, Tony —dijo Howard.  
—No.   
—Es tu obligación de hijo —aseguró Howard, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande.  
—No.  
—¡Vamos! Es para hacer feliz a tu padre, ¿no quieres que tu hermoso padre sea feliz? —preguntó con falsa tristeza.  
—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Tony con aburrimiento.  
—Solo debes vestir un bonito traje y sonreír a los... —Fue interrumpido.  
—¿A los viejos estirados que siempre me regañan por correr? —preguntó haciendo una mueca.  
—¿Viejos estirados? —preguntó Howard alzando una ceja.  
—Fue la televisión —respondió Tony alzando los hombros.  
—No importa —dijo Howard meneando la cabeza con diversión—. Y sí, debes estar con esos viejos... es una reunión de Industrias Stark, y es necesario que estés presente, eres mi sucesor, y en algún momento serás el líder de la empresa.  
—¿Quieres enseñarme? —preguntó Tony, ladeando su cabeza de tal modo que Howard no pudo evitar compararlo con un pequeño cachorro.  
Howard rio—. Sí, quiero enseñarte, para que estés preparado para manejar la empresa en cuanto yo la deje.  
—Pero no dejes la compañía —dijo Tony como si hubiera encontrado la razón de la vida—. Quédate siempre en la empresa, y así yo no necesito aprender y podré jugar siempre con Bruce.  
—¿Cuándo crecerás? —preguntó Howard riendo.  
—Nunca.  
—Bien —murmuró Howard meneando la cabeza—. Tengo una condición —advirtió alzando un dedo. Tony asintió—. Si quieres ser un niño por siempre, debes aprender a manejar la empresa, si no aprendes, te obligare a crecer.  
Tony lo pensó por mucho tiempo, antes de asentir—. Trato hecho.  
Howard no pudo evitar sonreír por un trabajo bien hecho; un hijo feliz, un padre satisfecho. Howard lo sintió como una victoria.  
***  
Dos fiestas en uno. Se celebraba una reunión con todos los accionistas de la compañía. Y Howard preparó una pequeña sorpresa para Tony; también se celebraba el regreso de Maria Stark, que llegaba luego de unas vacaciones con sus amigas.  
Y Tony no sabía nada sobre la llegada de su madre.  
En menos de media hora los Stark estaban listos para recibir a todos. En menos de una hora la mansión estaba repleta de personas. En menos de dos horas la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Y en menos de esas dos horas, Maria Stark entraba a la mansión con elegancia.  
—¡Mamá! —exclamó Tony corriendo hacia ella. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, a juego con el traje de su padre. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro—. ¿Por qué llegaste? —preguntó.  
—Porque te extrañaba —respondió Maria besando la frente de su hijo—. Y porque las vacaciones eran demasiado aburridas sin ti corriendo por todo el lugar —agregó en silencio. En ese momento vio a Howard caminar hacia ella—. Tony, no corras —regañó guiñándole un ojo a su hijo. Tony rió.  
—Está bien, Maria —dijo Howard besando la mejilla de su esposa—. Tony es un niño, déjalo jugar —añadió. Maria Stark estaba más allá que sorprendida, su boca se encontraba abierta, sus ojos grandes mientras observaba a su esposo agacharse a la altura de Tony para hablarle de algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Maria a nadie en particular.  
—No seas tan estricta —dijo Howard sonriendo hacía su esposa, sus ojos achinándose de alegría.  
—Está bien, Howard —dijo Maria meneando la cabeza. De repente sonrió, alegre—. ¿Eso significa que tendremos escapadas al parque en familia? —preguntó entusiasta.  
—Mamá, nosotros ya hemos ido al parque —dijo Tony como si su madre fuera una niña pequeña—. Fui con mi amigo Bruce y mi amigo James —añadió. Maria alzó una ceja, mirando a Howard.  
Howard rió, alzando ambos hombros. Cualquier respuesta de Howard se vio interrumpida por el mayordomo, Jarvis.  
—Señor —dijo Jarvis asintiendo en reconocimiento hacía Maria—. Los Banner acaban de llegar.  
—Háganlos pasar, por favor —ordenó sonriendo.  
—¿Bruce? —preguntó Tony mirando a su padre con felicidad.  
—¿Quiénes son los Banner? —preguntó Maria a la vez que su hijo. La confusión presente en su mirada.  
—Son nuestros amigos —respondió Howard agarrando la mano de su esposa para, prácticamente, arrastrarla hasta el recibidor, donde parados con inseguridad, se encontraban los Banner.  
***  
Tony estaba sonriendo y era feliz. Tony está sonriendo y es feliz. Tony estará sonriendo y será feliz. Siempre y cuando Bruce este a su lado; como ahora. Feliz. Sí, Tony es feliz.  
Tony miraba a Bruce, que aunque estaba inseguro y con dudas, se encontraba en medio de los empresarios, estaba profundamente interesado en los temas que estos le planteaban. Y los invitados, asombrados por el gran interés de un niño tan pequeño, respondían a todas sus preguntas. Todos, Bruce e invitados, estaban fascinados mientras hablaban sobre ciencia.  
Tony miraba a Bruce, que felizmente aseguraba que sería un científico cuando creciera.  
Tony miró a Bruce, y se decidió. Tony quería hacer ciencia junto a Bruce.  
Tony caminó hacía Bruce, con seguridad. Tony agarró a Bruce del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Tony abrió la puerta. Bruce abrió la boca. A Bruce casi se le salen los ojos.   
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bruce entrando a la habitación, admirando cada pequeño artefacto que veía.  
—Es mi... nuestro laboratorio de la ciencia —contestó Tony sonriendo.  
—¿Laboratorio de la ciencia? —preguntó Bruce asombrado—. ¿Nuestro? —Bruce no podía salir de su asombro.  
—Nuestro —Asintió Tony—. Puedes venir cada vez que quieras, y entre ambos crearemos cosas.  
—Yo quiero curar a la gente, no crear cosas —dijo Bruce.  
—Y yo quiero crear cosas para ayudar a las personas —dijo Tony con seguridad—. Debemos trabajar juntos.  
Bruce asintió—. Y ayudar a la gente.  
***  
La fiesta fue un éxito. La gente bailo. Los invitados sonrieron, conversaron y rieron. Howard y su esposa pasaron casi toda la fiesta con Alice y James, charlando. Tony y Bruce no estuvieron demasiado tiempo a la vista; sumergidos en su propio mundo de la ciencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 7.

La fiesta fue un éxito. La gente bailó. Los invitados sonrieron, conversaron y rieron. Howard y su esposa pasaron casi toda la fiesta con Alice y James, charlando. Tony y Bruce no estuvieron demasiado tiempo a la vista; sumergidos en su propio mundo de la ciencia.  
***  
Se encontraban en el parque. Bruce, James y su madre. Tony y sus padres. Todos reían. Todos disfrutaban. Todos se divertían. Habían pasado semanas desde la fiesta, y se había generado una gran amistad entre todos; tal como si se conocieran desde siempre.  
Maria no podía dejar de asombrarse cada vez que veía a Howard sentarse sobre el suelo, ensuciando sus pantalones mientras jugaba con Tony, Bruce y James; que aunque ya no era un niño, no dejaba de jugar con su hermano.  
Maria miraba a su esposo, ensuciando sus pantalones nuevos —pantalones de vestir—, manchándolos con barro, sin hacer ninguna mueca. Maria se sentía feliz. Maria amó al antiguo Howard; pero ama mucho más a este nuevo Howard.  
Maria ama que su esposo sea tan despreocupado. Maria ama que su esposo no regañe a Tony por todo. Maria ama que Howard sea tan buen padre. Maria ama a este nuevo personaje deseoso de demostrar su amor. Maria no tenía ningún problema en que Howard le demuestre su amor. De hecho, Maria era feliz cuando su esposo le demuestra su amor con pasión y desenfreno; como antes no lo hacía. Y a Maria le encanta que este nuevo Howard sí lo haga.  
Maria le sonrió a Alice, y levantándose, caminó hacia su familia; para ella, Bruce y James estaban incluidos. Maria se sentó en el suelo, e indiferente hacia su elegante vestido estropeado con barro, comenzó a jugar con su hijo.  
Alice sonrió. Y segundos después todos se encontraban jugando entre la tierra, el barro y las risas.  
***  
Tony, junto a Bruce y un James demasiado desconfiado, terminaban la nueva versión de su robot.  
Era un pequeño peluche de felpa, nuevamente. La gran diferencia recaía en que esta vez no era necesario hablarle al muñeco para que este hablara; ya que tenía las frases grabadas. Y claro, esta vez no era un viejo peluche de cuando Tony era bebé, este peluche era nuevo, recién sacado de su empaque.  
Tony sonreía mientras los tres, contemplaban la manera de hacerse millonarios. O al menos, tener un poco más de dinero.   
Juguetes que hablaran. Nunca antes visto. Ellos de verdad esperaban hacer buena comercialización.   
No queriendo que su primer robot sea comercializado, pues solo era de Bruce y él, Tony había planeado junto a Bruce y James, la forma de arreglarlo para hacer que parezca un simple juguete; los tres buscaban la forma de hacer feliz a todos los niños del mundo.   
Esa era la razón principal de todo el esfuerzo. No el dinero. No la fama. No la fama y el dinero juntos. La razón principal eran los niños. Los pequeños. Los bebés. Hasta las niñas. Lo importante era hacer feliz a las personas.  
Y como tal, Tony necesitaba hablar con su padre.  
***  
—Si quieres comercializar, la mejor idea es patentar tu idea —dijo Howard sonriendo—. Pero, ¿por qué quieres dirigir la producción? —preguntó divertido y desconcertado a la vez—. Será más fácil dejar a un administrador a cargo y que luego él divida las ganancias entre los tres.  
—No nos importan las ganancias —aseguró Tony.  
—A mí me importan —interrumpió James alzando la mano—. Pero muy poco, casi nada —prefirió decir al ver la mirada fulminante de Tony.  
—Lo que queremos es hacer que absolutamente todos los niños de este y otros mundos puedan tener la oportunidad de acceder a estos juguetes —recitó Tony como si lo tuviera ensayado de memoria—. Y para eso, es necesario que nosotros mismos administremos nuestros... juguetes; de esa manera, podremos cobrar un precio justo y no esos altaneros precios que ponen las empresas enormes.  
—En primer lugar; nosotros poseemos una empresa enorme, la más grande de la ciudad... quizá del país —murmuró pensativamente—. En segundo, ¿altaneros precios? ¿En serio? —preguntó alzando una ceja.  
—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Tony alzando sus hombros—. Es prácticamente normal decir eso, lo vi en... —fue interrumpido.  
—La televisión, sí —dijo Howard meneando la cabeza.  
—En la escuela —le corrigió Tony con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Un amigo mayor lo dijo. —Howard suspiró.  
—Bien, y tercero, porque sí, hay un tercer punto —aclaró viendo la mirada enfurruñada de su hijo—. ¿Niños de otros mundos?  
—Sí, como mi amigo Loki —explicó Tony—. Él vive allá —dijo señalando hacia arriba.  
—¿En nuestro segundo piso? ¿Es algún tipo de amigo imaginario? Los fantasmas no existen, Tony —dijo Howard seriamente  
—No, papá —contestó Tony rodando los ojos—. Loki es mi mejor amigo después de Bruce y James, él me ayudó cuando... —se encogió de hombros—. Y es de carne y hueso, creo.  
—¿De dónde es Loki? —preguntó Howard frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca escuche de él.  
—Porque él no es de aquí —dijo Tony suspirando—. Loki es de Asgard. Loki es un Dios.  
—Tony... —murmuró Howard, sin saber qué decir—. No existe ese Loki.  
Tony guardó silencio. Frunció el ceño con determinación y salió corriendo, ignorando los llamados de su padre, de Bruce y de James, que se quedaron parados con asombro.  
Segundos después se escucharon los pasos de Tony corriendo de regreso. Bruce, James y Howard se quedaron donde estaban, esperando.  
En cuanto Tony volvió a entrar a la habitación, todos notaron que entre sus brazos traía algo. Una chaqueta. La chaqueta que Loki le había obsequiado.  
—¿Por qué traes tu chaqueta? —preguntó Howard desconcertado—. Estábamos hablando cosas importantes.  
—Esto es importante —aseguró Tony—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado de dónde salió esta chaqueta?   
—¿Te refieres a qué materiales se usaron? —preguntó Howard. Tony negó con la cabeza.  
—Quién la compró; de dónde la saqué; de dónde salió... —explicó Tony mostrándole la chaqueta.  
—¿No te la compró tu madre? —preguntó Howard, extrañado. Tony negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quién la compró?  
—La hizo mi amigo Loki —explicó Tony—. Con magia.  
Howard suspiro—Tony, la magia no...  
—Yo sé que sí, padre, la magia es real —afirmó Tony asintiendo repetidas veces—. Y tengo una forma de demostrarlo.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bruce.  
Frente a las cejas alzadas de Howard y James, y a la mirada sorprendida de Bruce, Tony agarró unas tijeras y le hizo un pequeño orificio a su chaqueta favorita. Una mueca de dolor plasmada en su rostro.  
—Cuando jugábamos en la escuela, la vez que me caí al suelo —aclaró Tony lanzándole una sonrisa a Bruce—. Una roca demasiado puntiaguda hizo un diminuto orificio en mi chaqueta...   
Todos asombrados, maravillados, desconcertados, observaron cómo la pequeña grieta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.  
—Y pasaba absolutamente lo mismo —añadió Tony innecesariamente.  
Howard asintió, aturdido. James frunció el ceño, sin entender. Bruce sonrió, la felicidad iluminando su rostro al completo.  
—¡La magia es real! —exclamó Bruce feliz.  
Tony asintió—. Mi amigo Loki es un hechicero, y un Dios.  
—¿Estás seguro de que no es una chaqueta con alguna fibra que...? —preguntó Howard agarrando la chaqueta y analizándola detalladamente. Fue interrumpido.  
—No, papá —contestó Tony completamente seguro—. No tiene nada de la ciencia; es magia. Y si fuera una chaqueta hecha por científicos, ¿por qué la tendría yo? —preguntó alzando las cejas.  
—Ese es un buen punto —aceptó Howard asintiendo—. Pero aún no lo creo, ¡va en contra de todo lo que he creído en toda mi vida!   
—¿Quieres que la parta a la mitad para que veas las dos mitades unirse mágicamente? —preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Nunca viste o escuchaste nada que no tenga explicación científica? —preguntó Tony mirando a su padre.  
James y Bruce guardaron silencio, queriendo escuchar la respuesta de Howard.  
—Vi algo que era difícil de explicar —respondió Howard recordando a su amigo Steve, quien fue parte de un proyecto secreto que buscaba desarrollar súper soldados—. Pero al final sí tenía explicación, fue la ciencia la que logró que todo se pudiera... lograr.  
Tony frunció los labios—. Pero te dije que pensaras en algo sin explicación...  
—No recuerdo nada, lo siento —dijo Howard encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Bien. —Tony se estaba frustrando, él quería que su padre creyera en él.  
—Cuéntame cómo conociste a Loki —dijo Howard al ver la frustración en el rostro de su hijo—. Quizá si me cuentas eso, yo crea que Loki existe y no es producto de tu... ya sabes, solo cuéntame.  
—Yo estaba en el parque —comenzó Tony—. Estaba... estaba enojado, estaba triste, estaba frustrado —dijo—. Estaba llorando y Loki me ayudó —confesó avergonzado.  
—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —preguntó Howard preocupado.  
—Yo... creí que no me querías —murmuró Tony con la mirada pegada en el suelo—. Siempre me regañabas y nunca querías jugar conmigo.  
—Cariño —murmuró Howard abrazando a su hijo—. Lo siento.   
—No importa, ahora sé que me amas mucho —dijo Tony alzando un hombro.  
—Claro que te amo —dijo Howard besando la frente de su hijo—. Me alegro de que ese tal Loki haya estado ahí para ayudarte.   
Tony sonrió—. ¿Ya me crees?   
—Siempre te voy a creer, eres mi pequeñito —aseguró Howard riendo—. Es solo que la historia de Loki y la magia era un poco... difícil de creer.  
—Lo sé, por eso use la chaqueta —explicó Tony asintiendo—. Ahora que esto está claro, ¿seguimos hablando de los juguetes parlantes? —preguntó sonriendo.  
Howard asintió, y sentándose, comenzaron a hablar de negocios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 8.

Especial 1.  
/En Asgard/  
Loki caminaba hacia la habitación de Thor, con todos sus ropajes entre los brazos. Entre ambos, Thor y Loki, habían decidido usar solo una habitación, después de todo siempre dormían juntos.  
Loki estaba moviéndose de cuarto en esos momentos. Y como ya tenía la mayoría de las cosas en los aposentos de Thor, solo faltaba lo que llevaba entre brazos.  
Loki entró, sin molestarse en golpear la puerta para anunciar su llegada, después de todo esa también era su habitación; desde ese mismo momento.  
—Ya terminé —dijo Loki acomodando sus cosas en uno de los muebles que Thor desocupó para él.  
—¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Thor mirando a su hermano.  
—¿Por qué piensas que quiero hacer algo? —respondió Loki con otra pregunta, haciéndose el desentendido.  
—Porque tienes esa mirada que... —Thor señaló sus propios ojos—. Y me estás llenando con sentimientos de maldad.  
Loki comenzó a reír—. ¡No tengo maldad!   
—¡Pero quieres hacer algo malo! —reclamó Thor haciendo una mueca—. ¡Lo que sea que estés pensando, basta! Me estás llenando con sentimientos de... travesuras.  
—¡Thor, las travesuras no son un sentimiento! —dijo Loki riéndose del rostro sonrojado de su hermano.  
—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me estás llenando con ganas de hacer travesuras, ¡y estoy seguro de que no será algo bueno! —exclamó fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.  
—Lo siento —dijo Loki intentando no sonreír. Thor sabía que Loki no lo sentía de verdad—. Estaba pensando en que... debemos celebrar que me haya cambiado a tu habitación —aseguró.  
—No es algo por lo que se deba festejar —dijo Thor riendo. A cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro.  
—Idiota —murmuró Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Ordeno que vayamos a Midgard.  
—No podemos ir, padre no nos dará permiso —dijo Thor rodando los ojos—. Y no me des órdenes, ¿quién te crees que eres?  
—No le vamos a decir a padre, Thor —murmuró Loki como si fuera un secreto—. Y te doy órdenes porque soy el príncipe heredero. Voy a ser tu rey.  
—¡Padre no ha tomado la decisión aún! —reclamó Thor—. ¡Y nos regañará en cuanto volvamos, nos desheredará y pondrá a Fandral como Rey!  
—¿Por qué a Fandral? —preguntó Loki desconcertado.  
—Porque tiene una bonita cabellera, como yo —dijo Thor guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.  
—Estás cada día más estúpido —aseguró Loki meneando la cabeza—. Oh, por cierto, no era una sugerencia, es una orden; vamos a ir a Midgard.  
—Buena suerte con pasar a Heimdall.  
***  
—¡Por favor! —pidió Loki mirando a Heimdall.  
—No.  
—¡Vamos! Solo será un rato, solo una tarde, pequeñita —volvió a pedir intentando ignorar que Thor se reía a carcajadas justo detrás de él.  
—No.  
—¡Heimdall! —reclamó Loki frunciendo los labios.   
Heimdall suspiró—. No puedo dejarlos pasar, si Odín lo sabe seré castigado.  
—¡Pero no le diremos! —dijo Loki completamente seguro.  
—Lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo ayudarlos —afirmó Heimdall—. Pero... los límites del mundo no son claros, busquen un lugar donde divertirse.  
—Bien, gracias —dijo Loki seriamente.  
—¿Loki? —preguntó Thor confundido—. Heimdall no nos dejó salir, ¿por qué estás feliz? —preguntó mientras dejaban el colorido puente.  
Loki rodó los ojos—. Heimdall nos dio la solución.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Thor girándose para mirar a su hermano.  
—Heimdall dijo que los límites del mundo no son claros...  
—Sí, lo entendí, decía que Asgard era extenso —afirmó Thor, aún sin comprender la alegría de su hermano.  
—Nunca dijo "Asgard" —comentó Loki sonriendo.  
—Eso no me dice nada, sigo sin entender —aseguró Thor sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Thor, no seas un... —Loki suspiró, maldiciendo la estupidez de su hermano—. Fue una forma de decirnos que hay... lugares secretos para pasar de mundo en mundo, lugares donde él no llega.  
—¿Cómo demonios comprendiste todo eso en una frase de trece palabras? —preguntó Thor sin comprender.  
—Soy inteligente —dijo Loki con seguridad—. Y fue fácil; Heimdall habló de los límites e hizo una referencia a Midgard...  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Thor interrumpiendo a su hermano.  
—En ningún momento nombró Asgard; solo dijo mundo, y esa fue su referencia a Midgard; si quisiera hablar de Asgard, diría "Asgard" en lugar de "mundo" —respondió Loki cansado de intentar explicarle a su hermano—. Veamos... Heimdall dijo que los límites, es decir donde se une cada mundo, no estaban claros y eso significa que hay lugares donde su mirada no llega. Y no puede decirnos directamente que hay formas secretas de salir, pues Odín podría castigarlo por... ayudarnos a salir.  
—¿Por qué Heimdall...?  
—Thor, Heimdall me dijo esa frase en clave sabiendo que yo la entendería —afirmó Loki rodando los ojos—. Ahora vamos a buscar esos... cosos secretos.  
Thor alzó ambos hombros, pues aunque no comprendía el lenguaje secreto entre Loki y Heimdall, Thor acompañaría a su hermano a donde fuera.  
***  
Loki estaba enfurruñado; buscar algo secreto era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Más si los límites de su búsqueda eran los límites de su mundo.  
—¿Por qué no usas los clones? —preguntó Thor en cuanto se reunieron a la hora de la comida.  
Loki se congeló, asombrado—. ¡Thor, eres un genio!   
—Lo sé —dijo Thor sonriendo.   
Loki cerró los ojos y luego de murmurar el hechizo, se vio frente a muchos Loki, que lo miraban enfurruñados por no pensar antes en esa opción.  
—¡Rápido! Vayan en busca de la cosa —ordenó Loki mirando a todas sus copias. Todos los Loki asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron.  
***  
—¿Loki? —escucharon la voz de Frigga. Giraron sonriendo nerviosamente.  
—¿Sí, madre? —habló Loki esperando que su madre no notara nada extraño en sus poses tensas.  
—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —preguntó Frigga confundida—. Acabo de verte adentro, hace unos segundos —agregó cuando ninguno de sus hijos habló.  
—No lo sé... —dijo Loki frunciendo el ceño segundos antes de acercarse—. ¿Estás enferma? No es normal ver a una persona en dos lugares a la vez.  
—Lo es cuando existe la magia —dijo Frigga alzando una ceja—. No cuando puedes hacer clones perfectos.  
—Estás un poco caliente —murmuró Loki tocando la frente de su madre. Loki asintió con pesar—. Tuviste una visión —afirmó como si fuera un gran curandero—. Lo siento, madre. Tendrás que ir a dormir.  
Justo en ese momento uno de los Loki pasó corriendo, de forma silenciosa, por detrás de Frigga.   
—Loki —advirtió Frigga con voz de mando—. ¿Por qué tienes a tus clones corriendo de arriba a abajo por todo el castillo?   
—¿Clones? ¿Qué clones? —preguntó Loki asombrado—. ¿Thor, sabes de qué habla mamá? —preguntó mirando a su hermano. Thor negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ves madre? No sabe de qué clones hablas.  
Frigga simplemente besó las mejillas de sus hijos y suspirando, caminó lejos de ellos.  
—Eso estuvo cerca —murmuró Loki comenzando a caminar nuevamente.  
***  
Lo habían encontrado. Después de todo el día buscando, lo habían encontrado.  
Estaba entre las montañas, lejos de Asgard. ¿Cómo llegó ahí el clon de Loki? Es un misterio hasta para el mismo Loki.  
Se adentraron en una cueva. Ambos sintiendo la magia del lugar.  
—Es posible que exista un hechizo para rastrear estos lugares... —murmuró Loki pensativo—. La magia se puede rastrear, es difícil, pero se puede; y este lugar está repleto de ella.  
—Encuéntralo y buscaremos más pasajes secretos, juntos —murmuró Thor de regreso.  
—Es un hecho —afirmó Loki—. Si encuentro la forma de buscarlos, tú estarás junto a mí.  
Siguieron caminando, sintiendo la magia del lugar cambiar a medida que avanzaban. Se hacía más pesada, más desagradable. Siguieron caminando.  
La temperatura comenzó a bajar. Los alientos se hicieron visibles. Sus cuerpos siendo sacudidos por ligeros temblores provocados por el frío.   
Se acercaron tentativamente. Con frío. Se agarraron de las manos y, segundos después, la temperatura cambió nuevamente. Calor.  
Un calor insoportable. Fuerte. Un calor tan fuerte que ambos estaban sintiendo sus cuerpos sudorosos. Sus cuerpos, pesados y cansados. Sus cuerpos agotados.   
Se soltaron de las manos, cansados y acalorados, simplemente para sacarse sus ropajes. La temperatura volvió a cambiar.  
Era una temperatura extraña, no agradable. Tenía un calor que quemaba la piel y un viento frío que helaba los huesos. ¿Cómo se mezclaban esas dos cosas tan diferentes? Ninguno de los dos estaba con el ánimo para averiguarlo.  
—¿Por qué pasa esto? —preguntó Thor con voz entrecortada.  
—Es la magia —respondió Loki entre medio de sus dientes castañeando—. Está viéndonos como una amenaza y esta es la única forma de ganarnos; no es tan fuerte.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que estamos a salvo? —preguntó Thor suspirando de alivio.  
—Claro que no —dijo Loki sin siquiera poder rodar los ojos—. Podemos morir aquí.  
Thor asintió—. Eso no me tranquiliza para nada.  
—No debería —dijo Loki—. Solo debemos aguantar, si lo logramos, al salir de la cueva estaremos en Midgard. Solo debemos aguantar.  
Las temperaturas cambiaban con rapidez, retándolos a ambos a rendirse. Ellos no lo hicieron. Ellos siguieron caminando.   
Al salir, se encontraron de frente con el cálido sol de Midgard.   
—Es hora de visitar a mi amigo Tony —comentó Loki sonriendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 9.

/En Midgard/  
Adolescentes. Tony y su amigo Bruce ya eran adolescentes, repletos de hormonas, de musculatura y, muy posiblemente, también de estupidez.  
Ambos caminaban a la casa de Tony junto a sus amigos Roudy y Alan.   
Los cuatro eran inseparables. Se conocieron el primer día que Tony fue a la escuela, y nadie pudo separarlos más; claro, sin contar las veces que algún maestro malvado los puso en cursos diferentes.   
Después de Bruce y Loki, ambos son los mejores amigos de Tony.  
Llegaron a la casa viendo que Howard, su esposa, y Alice, la madre de Bruce, se encontraban en el comedor charlando tranquilamente.  
Obadiah había sido despedido luego de investigar una extraña pérdida de dinero, siendo reemplazado por Alice, quien luego de negar el ofrecimiento pudo comprobar de primera mano la terquedad de Howard Stark. Y luego de dos semanas repletas de escuchar a Howard insistir; Alice se convirtió en la secretaria, y mano derecha de su amigo.  
Obadiah estaba encerrado, en la cárcel. Y no saldría hasta dentro de muchos años; posiblemente cuando Tony sea ya un adulto hecho y derecho.  
—Hola, padres, Alice —saludó Tony pasando de largo, hacia su habitación.  
—¡Hola, mamá! —gritó Bruce siguiendo a Tony.  
—Hola —saludaron Roudy y Alan imitando a sus amigos.  
Howard, Maria y Alice suspiraron, decidiendo de forma mental, simplemente ignorarlos.  
—Oye, Bruce —dijo Tony entrando a su habitación—. ¿Dónde está James? Hace días que no lo veo...  
—Es su último año en la escuela, te lo he repetido todo el año —dijo Bruce sentándose sobre la cama  
Tony alzó los hombros—. Me gusta escuchar tu voz —respondió a la pregunta no hecha—. Y me parece extraño que no haya venido a visitarme, que sea su último año no es excusa para dejarme abandonado —añadió, sentándose al lado de Bruce, acomodándose tranquilamente sobre su espalda.  
—Está repleto de exámenes, así que ha estado estudiando como un loco por toda una semana —respondió Bruce distraídamente. Tony hizo una mueca.  
Roudy prefirió sentarse sobre el suelo. Alan utilizó una de las sillas, junto al pequeño escritorio de Tony. Todos sacaron los cuadernos.  
—Como nosotros —comentó Alan suspirando—. Malditos exámenes. —Bruce sonrió.  
—Yo aún no tengo exámenes —dijo burlón.  
Tony alzó los hombros—. Yo tampoco.  
—Alan es el único con exámenes —dijo Roudy riendo.  
—No es mi culpa haber quedado en otro curso —reclamó comenzando a leer sus apuntes—. ¿No tienen algo mejor qué hacer que burlarse de mi tristeza?  
—Tengo tarea —dijo Roudy alzando su cuaderno—. Física.  
—¿Cambiamos? —preguntó Bruce—. Yo tengo tarea de Historia.  
Roudy asintió con entusiasmo—. Nadie responde en Física como tú.  
Bruce se sonrojó y, tomando el cuaderno de Roudy, comenzó a escribir.   
—¿Quién quiere hacer mi tarea de Matemáticas? —preguntó Tony rompiendo un cómodo silencio   
—Eres bueno en Matemáticas —dijo Bruce alzando la mirada.  
—Bueno, sí, pero... —Tony sonrió—. No quiero hacerla —añadió con indiferencia. Bruce pateó con suavidad la pierna de su amigo.  
—Haz tu tarea en silencio —ordenó.  
La voz de Maria interrumpió cualquier respuesta de Tony—. ¡Cariño, te buscan!  
Tony frunció el ceño, confundido. Sus mejores amigos se encontraban con él, Tony no sabía quién podría estar buscándolo.  
—Quizá sea James —comentó Bruce levantándose—. ¿Vamos?  
—James ni siquiera anunciaría su llegada —desestimó Alan frunciendo el ceño—. Simplemente vendría a la habitación. —Tony asintió, pensativo.  
—¿Vamos? —preguntó Bruce nuevamente, parado junto a la puerta, y en silencio, mentalmente de acuerdo, todos salieron de la habitación.  
Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, cada uno imaginando una escena diferente sobre lo que les esperaba al final de las escaleras.  
Alan estaba pensando en una súper modelo de pronunciadas curvas esperando por Tony en el recibidor; Roudy imaginó a un súper villano disfrazado de repartidor de pizza esperando el momento preciso para atacar al futuro salvador del mundo, es decir, él; Bruce pensó que podría ser una simple broma de los adultos; y Tony... Tony estaba seguro que había algo extraño en todo eso, en el fuerte ruido de los pájaros fuera de la mansión, en la pequeña rama que golpeteaba la ventana, en los rayos de sol que le iluminaban el rostro, los mismos rayos que le daban directamente en los ojos y le hacían sentirse desorientado. Había algo extraño en todo eso, Tony lo sabía, era algo mágico; y si la magia se pudiera sentir, Tony estaría seguro que sería algo parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
Tony comenzó a correr, porque Tony sabe que la magia es real. Porque solo puede haber una persona en el mundo que le haga sentir mágico sin serlo realmente; y solo puede ser Loki.  
Podía sentir cómo todo lo que había sentido momentos antes comenzaba a agitarse, como si cada partícula de magia a su alrededor lo reconociera y se sintiera feliz de verlo; Tony no conocía las leyes de la magia, pero esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran correctas.  
Se congeló en su sitio, frente a él, y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, estaba Loki.   
Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien más junto a su amigo. Tony simplemente corrió otra vez. Apretando a Loki en un gran abrazo.  
Un abrazo que se alargó hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta con disimulo. Ambos se separaron, felices por reencontrarse.  
—Loki —murmuró Tony, como si le costara creerlo—. He estado esperando este día por muchos años —confesó.  
Loki sonrió—. Lamento la demora, es solo que... no podemos salir así como así de nuestro hogar —aseguró acercándose al oído de Tony—. De hecho nos escapamos; así que solo venimos por un día —dijo como si fuera un secreto. Tony rio.  
—Por cierto, Loki esta es mi familia —dijo Tony señalando a todos a su espalda—, con la mayoría no comparto sangre, pero... —Se encogió de hombros—. Es como si lo fueran.  
—Entiendo —aseguró Loki asintiendo—. Yo siento lo mismo por mis amigos.  
Tony sonrió y, sintiéndose feliz, señaló a cada persona a su alrededor, presentándolas de forma individual.  
—Chicos, y padres, y tía Alice; él es Loki, él... —guardó silencio, con la mirada fija en Loki, sin saber si seguir o no. Loki asintió—. Él es un hechicero —terminó de presentarlos con una sonrisa, su pecho hinchándose de orgullo, al fin y al cabo, no todos los adolescentes pueden afirmar que tienen un hechicero como amigo.  
Y sí, todos, a excepción de Howard y Bruce, lo estaban mirando como si fuera un fenómeno. Tony suspiró.  
—Si quieren les traigo la chaqueta y la rajo para que vean que... —Fue interrumpido.  
—¿Rajaste la chaqueta? —preguntó Loki alzando las cejas, sorprendido—. Creí que te había gustado.  
—¡Sí! —dijo Tony—. Me ha encantado, tanto que me la pongo casi todos los días, es solo que...  
—Quería mostrarnos que la magia es real —intervino Bruce, guiñándole un ojo a Tony—; a Howard, mi hermano James y a mí. Y se reparó de forma inmediata, fue... maravilloso.  
—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó Loki, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose en una pequeña sonrisa  
—Pienso que una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, es el hecho de poder creer que exista algo tan especial como la magia —aseguró Howard sonriendo—. La magia nos permite creer que no todo está perdido, que hay algo por qué luchar y seguir adelante; es parte de la esencia misma del ser humano; quien no cree en la magia, no alcanza a ver todo lo maravilloso que poseemos.  
—Qué profundo —comentó Tony mirando a su padre, en su rostro, una sonrisa enorme que parecía no querer salir.  
—De donde yo vengo, los que tienen magia son... casi basura; al menos lo eran antes de que me convirtiera en el héroe de Asgard.   
—Ahora Loki es alabado por cada ciudadano de Asgard, y cuando yo sea rey... —Thor fue interrumpido.  
—Si es que eres rey —desestimó Loki—. Aún no está decidido —explicó mirando a los mortales que, con incógnitas en el rostro, lo miraban esperando que explicara.  
—No importa —dijo Thor—. Está claro que me elegirá a mí, soy el mayor y el más hermoso, después de todo.  
Loki rodó los ojos—. Ignoren a este grandísimo idiota, se cayó de un barranco cuando era bebé.   
Todos guardaron silencio. Y no era cómodo.   
—Era una broma —explicó Loki luego de un rato—. Yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando Thor era bebé...  
—¡Así que él es el famoso Thor! —exclamó Tony al reparar en el nombre.  
—¿Le hablaste de mí? —preguntó Thor con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Creo que alguien está obsesionado conmigo —murmuró solo para que su hermano escuchara. Loki frunció el ceño.  
—No es verdad —reclamó Loki dándole la espalda a Thor—. El grandote a mi lado no merece presentación, pero si quieren saberlo, su nombre es Thor —Y simplemente término la conversación comenzando a adentrarse en la mansión sin esperar invitación.  
No la necesitaba, al fin y al cabo es un príncipe; y los príncipes no necesitan de una invitación.  
—Sigo sin creer que la magia es real —comentó Alan mirando a su alrededor.   
—Fue algo que me costó entender —murmuró Howard mirando a su hijo perderse por el pasillo, siguiendo a Loki y a Thor—. Es una persona... de curiosa personalidad; me gusta.  
Bruce asintió, agradeciéndole al Dios que sea por hacer que Tony le enseñara sobre la magia muchos años atrás.  
Bruce estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sabido de la existencia de la magia con anterioridad, estaría sintiéndose tan loco como Roudy y Alan en esos momentos.  
Con una última mirada a sus dos amigos, que aturdidos no atinaban a hacer nada, siguió a Tony.  
Bruce no quería que llegara el momento en que sus amigos vieran a Loki haciendo magia. Bruce estaba seguro de que terminarían sintiéndose aún más locos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 10.

Bruce asintió, agradeciéndole al Dios que sea por hacer que Tony le enseñara sobre la magia muchos años atrás.  
Bruce estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sabido de la existencia de la magia con anterioridad, estaría sintiéndose tan loco como Roudy y Alan en esos momentos.  
Con una última mirada a sus dos amigos, que aturdidos no atinaban a hacer nada, siguió a Tony.  
Bruce preferiría que jamás llegase el momento en que sus amigos vieran a Loki haciendo magia. Bruce estaba seguro de que terminarían sintiéndose aún más locos.  
***  
Tony sonrió. Bruce rodó los ojos. Roudy alzó una mano. Alan chocó la suya contra la de Roudy. Loki alzó las cejas.   
Thor los miró a todos—. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué?  
—¡Porque quiero celebrar! —afirmó Tony entusiasmado—. Y la visita de Loki es una gran razón para celebrar, para invitar chicas y para emborracharnos.  
—¡Vamos, Thor! —dijo Loki riendo—. Será divertido.  
—¿Por qué lo dices como si mi respuesta hiciera que la fiesta se cancelara? —reclamó Thor.  
—Bueno, la fiesta se hará aunque tú no estés de acuerdo —afirmó Tony seriamente.  
—Porque tu respuesta es importante para mí, idiota —contestó Loki rodando los ojos—. Pero como dice Tony, la fiesta se hará sí o sí.  
—Gracias por respetar mi opinión —murmuró Thor meneando la cabeza, suspirando con derrota—. ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?   
***  
—No, papá —dijo Tony por millonésima vez—. Es una fiesta de adolescentes.  
—¡Vamos! —reclamó Howard con diversión—. Tengo alma de adolescente.   
—Pero tienes cuerpo de anciano —comentó Tony alzando los hombros—. Así que no estás invitado y, claro, estás vetado de la casa hasta mañana por la mañana.  
—¿Me estás prohibiendo la entrada a mi propia casa? —preguntó Howard meneando la cabeza.  
—Sí, eso estoy haciendo —respondió Tony con una sonrisa en la cara—. Ahora, ¿por qué no invitas a mamá a cenar y tienen una linda y apasionada noche sin hijos?   
—¿Qué sabes tú de noches apasionadas? —preguntó Howard alzando una ceja—. Eres un niño.   
—Papá, casi soy un adulto —reclamó Tony—. Acabo de cumplir quince años.  
Howard suspiró—. Bien, invitaré a tu madre a bailar.   
—A ella le gusta bailar —asintió Tony—. Ahora, basta de charla de chicas.  
—Eso es ofensivo —Le regañó Howard—. Y a nosotros, los padres, nos gusta que nuestros niños nos hablen de sentimientos, y nos digan qué tan buenos padres somos —añadió riendo.  
—Esa es solo una excusa para oírme alabándote —reclamó Tony—. Pero... ya sabes que te amo; no creo que sea necesario decirte que... eres el mejor papá que pudiera tener.  
Howard sonrió—. Lo sé, me lo demuestras corriéndome de mi propia casa —Tony sonrió.  
—Es por mi reputación, no puedo tener a un anciano bailando en mi fiesta —aseguró, y juntos caminaron a informarle a Maria sobre la fiesta y la cena.  
***  
Solo llamaron a un par de personas. Entre ellos, a la chica más popular de la escuela; y, para cuando llegó la noche, la fiesta era del saber de todos. Al fin y al cabo, las fiestas de Tony eran las más populares en la historia de las fiestas populares.  
La chica, Nicole, notificó la fiesta a cada persona en un tiempo récord. Y, sabiendo que la fiesta se haría esa misma noche y que solo contaban con la mitad de la tarde, era asombroso pensar que todos los conocidos y desconocidos de la escuela supieran de la fiesta de Tony.  
Pero bueno, las fiestas de Tony eran las mejores, así que el entusiasmo y la rapidez con la que viajó la noticia de la fiesta era algo normal.  
Para cuando llegó la noche, la mansión se encontraba repleta de gente; repleta de comida; y repleta de bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como simples sodas. La música hacía vibrar las ventanas como si fueran de plástico, y los chicos y las chicas sonreían, bebían y bailaban. Por las esquinas y los lugares oscuros, se podía apreciar perfectamente a muchas parejas que no lograban aguantar el pequeño recorrido hacia una de las habitaciones que Tony había ambientado para el uso de los invitados.   
Y por ambientado quería decir que las habitaciones estaban completamente vacías a excepción de la cama y un par de muebles.  
Bruce rio al ver a Tony en medio del salón, que hacía de pista de baile, bailando junto a Loki. Bruce meneó la cabeza al ver a su mejor amigo haciendo muecas que intentaban ser sensuales, pero que, al hacerlas con demasiada diversión, en realidad se veían ridículas; y Loki, frente a Tony, quien estiraba sus labios en una trompita, solo reía con diversión.  
Entre risas, Bruce caminó hacia Tony y, posicionándose detrás de él, comenzó a bailar.  
La temperatura comenzó a subir. Sus ojos vidriosos por el alcohol y algo más; un algo que les hacía restregar sus cuerpos.  
Siguieron moviéndose. Y en algún punto, Loki desapareció, dejando solo a Bruce y Tony sobre la pista de baile. Bruce, que en esos momentos se aferraba a la cintura de Tony con lo que parecía ser posesividad. Tony, que restregaba su trasero por toda la parte delantera de su mejor amigo.   
Se movían eliminando cada pequeño espacio que pudiera quedar entre sus cuerpos jadeantes. Anhelando algo que jamás pensaron anhelar.  
Pronto las manos comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo del otro, recorriendo todas esas partes que jamás pensaron tocar.  
De repente, frotar sus cuerpos por sobre la ropa no era suficiente.  
De repente, ambos querían algo que no podían tener; no en medio de la pista de baile, y no frente a todas esas personas.  
Sin saber cómo, en un momento estaban sobre la pista de baile, y al siguiente, estaban besándose sobre la cama de Tony.  
Se besaban con desesperación, con pasión y con cariño. Se besaban por primera vez.  
Borrachos. Desesperados. Jadeantes. Ni siquiera podían quitarse la ropa con eficacia.  
Las manos pasaron bajo la ropa, tocando piel. Piel que se sentía ardiente allí donde la tocaban. Las manos, las cuatro manos se perdían sobre las pieles de ambos; ya ni siquiera reconocían si el cuerpo que tocaban era el suyo, o el de su compañero de cama.  
No les importaba. Mientras siguieran sintiéndose así, nada importaba. Al menos no por ahora.   
Quizá al día siguiente ambos se avergonzarían. Quizá ambos gritarían con horror. Quizá ambos aceptarían con entusiasmo el nuevo rumbo que su relación había tomado. Pero eso pasaría mañana; hoy, ellos solo estaban preocupados por las manos que comenzaban a meterse dentro de sus pantalones.  
Bruce agarró la erección de Tony. Tony agarró la erección de Bruce. Bruce comenzó a mover su mano y Tony lo imitó.   
Tony bajó sus labios, besando el cuello de Bruce. Bruce gimió, sintiendo los dientes de Tony mordisquear su piel.   
Cambiaron de posición tantas veces que ya no recuerdan quién comenzó abajo y quién comenzó arriba. Ahora no había nadie arriba ni nadie abajo. Ambos estaban de lado. Sus miradas fijas en el otro. Sus manos unidas; Bruce movía una de sus manos sobre su propia erección, mientras que la otra se movía sobre la de Tony; y Tony hacía lo mismo, así que sus manos estaban unidas sobre ambas erección. Sus pies entrelazados uno sobre el otro. Sus pechos casi tocándose. Sus rodillas golpeándose ocasionalmente. Estaban tan cerca que las puntas de sus erecciones se tocaban cuando movían la cadera, buscando más fricción.   
Y, de repente, todo acabó.   
Segundos después de eyacular, ambos se encontraban dormidos.  
***  
Tony abrió un ojo. Seguro de que su dolor de cabeza no era normal. Seguro de que tenía una enfermedad incurable y moriría en menos de una hora.   
El sol le daba directo en los ojos, mareándolo, y el dolor de cabeza no hizo más que aumentar.  
Tony giró la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro de Bruce a centímetros del suyo. Alarmado, notó que lo único que les quitaba la desnudez a ambos, era una camiseta. No pantalones. No ropa interior. Ni siquiera un miserable calcetín.   
Solo una camiseta. Una pequeña camiseta que no alcanzaba a tapar sus partes íntimas.   
Las sábanas en el suelo. El cuerpo semidesnudo de Bruce plácidamente descansando sobre Tony. Los brazos rodeando el pecho de Tony. Su boca babeando sobre el hombro.  
—Bruce —murmuró Tony, agarrándolo del hombro—. Bruce, ¿estás despierto?   
—No —murmuró Bruce en respuesta, girándose. El trasero de Bruce, claramente visible, se posicionó contra la cadera desnuda de Tony. Tony hizo una mueca.  
—Bruce —susurró Tony otra vez—. Bruce.   
—¿Qué? —preguntó Bruce dándole un manotazo a Tony. En la entrepierna.  
Silencio. Con un solo movimiento, absolutamente todo quedó en silencio. Bruce giró la cabeza, fijándola en su mano. Bruce miró a Tony, su rostro sonrojándose. La mano de Bruce seguía sobre la entrepierna de Tony.  
Era incómodo. Demasiado incómodo.  
—Bruce —suspiró Tony, intentando no moverse.  
—¿Sí?   
—Quita tu... —La mirada de Tony bajó hacia su entrepierna, donde la mano de su mejor amigo seguía cómodamente posicionada.   
—Oh... —murmuró Bruce mirando su mano con algo parecido a la traición. Tony se removió, incómodo. Bruce no quitó la mano.  
El pequeño acomodamiento de Tony provocó, obviamente, que la mano de Bruce se frotara contra su entrepierna.   
—Oh... —suspiró Tony, girando la cabeza para mirar a Bruce. Bruce movió su mano de forma tentativa.   
Tony aguantó la respiración, su mirada fija en Bruce. Y, al ver que Tony no lo estaba rechazando, la mano de Bruce comenzó a moverse con más confianza.  
Se quedaron congelados. La entrepierna de Tony se alzaba con orgullo. La mano de Bruce se posaba sobre la erección de su amigo. Y James los miraba a ambos desde la puerta.  
—Yo... —dijo James, incómodo.  
Tony, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, se agachó para recoger las sabanas del suelo. Bruce, saliendo de su estupor, separó su mano de la caliente erección de Tony al tiempo que su amigo los tapaba a ambos.  
—¿Qué haces...? —Tony se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué haces aquí, James?   
—Vine a la fiesta, ayer —respondió James, parpadeando asombrado—. Los hubiera saludado, pero estaban un poco... ocupados. Y creo que hoy también.  
Tony y Bruce se sonrojaron, mirando a todos lados menos al otro.   
—Creo que debería irme... —comentó James al ver que los otros no contestaban—. Los espero abajo, demórense todo lo que quieran.   
Cuando James salió de la habitación, aún estaba sorprendido.   
Y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Las miradas de ambos se evitaban con incomodidad; solo podían mirar sus propias camisetas, manchadas con lo que solo podía ser semen seco, como un recordatorio de lo que hicieron.  
Lentamente, de forma disimulada, las miradas comenzaron a viajar, moviéndose con lentitud hacia el rostro del otro. Sus miradas se encontraron.   
Alarmados, desviaron la mirada nuevamente.   
Fueron las manos esta vez, las que comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta, hasta llegar una al lado de la otra. Un pequeño dedo frotándose contra otro pequeño dedo mientras sus dueños miraban hacia otro lado con las mejillas ardiendo de anhelo, de vergüenza y, claro, un poco de deseo. Pronto se unió otro dedo, y luego era la mano completa la que acariciaba otra mano.  
Y Los dedos se entrelazaron, cómodos; como en casa.  
Y las miradas se encontraron.   
Y las sonrisas salieron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 11.

Y Los dedos se entrelazaron, cómodos; como en casa.   
Y las miradas se encontraron.   
Y las sonrisas salieron.   
***  
Bajaron las escaleras como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si el gran giro en su amistad no hubiera tenido lugar la pasada noche, ni nunca. Como si no hubieran pasado la última hora besándose sobre la cama de Tony.   
Y, en efecto, nada había cambiado. Seguían siendo Tony y Bruce, juntos como siempre. Los inseparables. Los mejores amigos y algo más, desde ese mismo momento.  
Para ambos, era solo otra de las caras de su amistad; la más extraña hasta ahora. Era solo otra forma de confiar en el otro. Solo otra forma de querer.  
Seguían siendo Tony y Bruce, solo que con un poco más de desnudez.   
Seguían siendo Tony y Bruce, y eso no cambiaría jamás.  
Ellos eran amigos, solo amigos. Podían tocarse, sí; podían besarse, también; pero solo eran amigos. No había nada formal entre ellos, no aún. Pero ambos sabían que lo habría, ambos sentían algo creciendo dentro de ellos. Sentimientos gestándose con lentitud, pero con fuerza. Alimentándose del cariño y la confianza que ya se tenían. Y ambos estaban muy bien con ese futuro.  
Por ahora solo disfrutarían de esta nueva cara de su relación.  
***  
Bajaron las escaleras como siempre; pues aunque todo había cambiado, en esencia, nada lo había hecho.  
Se quedaron mirando toda la sala, donde Thor y Loki miraban la televisión, fascinados.   
—Son como los Gigantes de hielo pero... más enanos —dijo Thor lanzando una pequeña mirada hacia su hermano.  
—Son enanos de hielo —aseguró Loki—. Viven atrapados en esa caja mágica, Tony me lo dijo —agregó.  
—¿Le dijiste eso? —preguntó Bruce golpeando a Tony. Thor y Loki se giraron, dándose cuenta de la presencia de los otros.   
—Era una broma —murmuró Tony, frotándose el brazo lastimado—. Lo siento, Loki; no son enanos de hielo, se llaman pitufos y no viven en la televisión.   
—Y, ¿dónde viven? —preguntó Loki frunciendo los labios; no le gustaba equivocarse.  
—No viven —respondió Bruce, sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales—. Son dibujos animados, de mentira, de ficción.  
—Oh —murmuró Loki mirando la televisión—. Se ven muy reales, y se mueven...  
—No son reales —afirmó Tony alzando sus hombros—. Y no se ven reales.  
—En ese caso, cambiaremos de tema y olvidaremos que le has mentido al Dios de las mentiras —dijo Loki, acomodándose en el costado de su hermano—. Fue muy buena, por cierto.  
—¿Verdad? Porque yo pienso que es... —Tony fue interrumpido.  
—Chicos —dijo James entrando al salón—. Les traje algo para que coman.  
—Gracias —dijo Tony.  
—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó Bruce agarrando un sándwich del plato que James les tendía.  
—Universidad, Bruce, universidad —repitió James como quien lo ha hecho muchas veces.  
—Es lo mismo —desestimó Bruce. Tony se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá de Bruce.   
—Por cierto, James —comenzó Loki—. ¿Qué estudias en esa... universal?  
—Universidad —corrigió James—. Y estudio periodismo —agregó con simpleza.  
—Periodismo —murmuró Loki intentando darle sentido a la palabra.  
—Tiene relación con las noticias —dijo James, acomodándose en el único sofá disponible—. Los periodistas nos preocupamos de reunir las noticias, y armarlas de tal manera en que sea fácil para el lector comprender todo lo que en ella se dice; no buscamos entretener, buscamos informar.  
—James tiene pasión —dijo Bruce sonriendo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Alan y Roudy?  
—Duermen, creo —respondió Loki con desinterés—. Se durmieron mucho más tarde que ustedes —Bruce y Tony se sonrojaron, recordando la razón de dormir temprano. La mirada de Tony pegada en la de Bruce. La mano de Bruce sobre la rodilla de Tony.  
Y pronto, todos estaban lo suficientemente metidos en la televisión como para notar la mano de Tony uniéndose a la de Bruce.  
***  
Era el adiós.   
Esa misma tarde, Thor y Loki debían regresar. Ambos estaban seguros de que todos en Asgard sabrían de su escapada. Ambos estaban seguros de que habrían guardias esperando por ellos en... Thor y Loki se miraron, como si se hubieran leído la mente.  
—¿Cómo llegaremos a Asgard? —preguntó Loki entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Tú eres el genio —comentó Thor meneando la cabeza.  
—El genio soy yo —interrumpió Tony alzando la mano—. Y la única forma de volver, es por donde llegaron.  
—Estos portales son de una dirección, por eso no son oficiales —afirmó Loki rodando los ojos—. Yo ya había pensado en esa opción; y no podemos llamar a Heimdall.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que esos portales son de una dirección? —preguntó James, intrigado.  
—Lo deduje —respondió Loki—. La densidad del aire, por lo escondido que estaban, dividido en que nadie los conoce, más tres; da solo una dirección.  
—Tu forma de deducción me asombra —dijo Tony asintiendo—. Pero te ha faltado calcular el viaje de dos personas, así que uno por dos, es dos. El portal es de dos direcciones.  
—Oh Dios —dijo Loki, asombrado—. ¡Tienes razón, la respuesta es dos!   
—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Bruce, desconcertado.   
Loki sonrió—. Por supuesto que sí, no sé de cuántas direcciones sea el portal.  
—Debemos ir a ver —dijo Tony asintiendo.  
—¿Sabías que era una broma? —preguntó Bruce a Thor, en susurros.  
—Por supuesto —murmuró Thor, entusiasmado—. Me llegaban travesuras al cuerpo, sabes que siento lo que siente Loki, ¿verdad? Estamos conectados y... —Bruce se adelantó, dejando a Thor hablando solo.  
—¿Todos los Asgardianos serán así de extraños? —pregunto Bruce mirando a su hermano.  
—Loki y Thor no son los únicos —respondió James riendo—. Tu novio también es extraño.  
—Aún no es mi novio —rebatió Bruce, sonrojándose. Tony, unos pasos por delante, sonrió al escuchar a escondidas.  
Llegaron en poco tiempo, después de todo, tenían un gran automóvil y un excelente chófer; y claro, el portal estaba cerca.  
—Allí, entre esos dos árboles —dijo Thor cerrando los ojos—. Puedo sentir magia.   
—¿Thor siente la magia? —preguntó Bruce, extrañado.  
—Algo así —dijo Loki—. Esto es demasiado fácil... Si solo tuviéramos que cruzar esos dos árboles, cualquier humano hubiera llegado a Asgard —Y, para confirmar, Loki pasó a través de los dos árboles; no pasó nada.  
—Un interruptor —dijo James de repente. Loki asintió de acuerdo.  
Y todos comenzaron a buscar. Y buscaron por mucho tiempo.  
—¿La magia no puede abrirlo? —preguntó Bruce, cansado.  
Loki negó con la cabeza—. Jamás he escuchado de portales abriéndose con magia.  
—¿Con qué se abren? —preguntó Tony, extrañado—. Aquí se piensa que la magia abre muchos portales que sean... mágicos.  
—Se abren con acertijos o adivinanzas —respondió Thor—. A veces con un sacrificio, a veces con nada.  
—Este portal no tiene ninguna inscripción, es claro que no pide ninguna respuesta —terminó Loki. Pensando. Y pensando. Y pensando.   
—¡La magia! —dijo James levantándose—. No pude dejar de pensar que aquí, en la Tierra, en Midgard, la magia sí abre portales; es un acertijo, sí, pero la respuesta es la magia.  
—Comprendo, es un acertijo —asintió Loki—. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer magia para abrir un portal? Solo a los mortales de la Tierra. Tierra que estoy pisando en estos momentos.  
Loki cerró los ojos, concentrándose, alzó ambas manos. Y nada. No pasó nada.  
—La magia no abre portales mágicos —murmuró Loki, sus labios parándose en una trompita.  
—No, no; creo que el portal es inteligente —dijo Tony—. ¿La magia abriendo el portal cuando no se ha visto jamás? Solo pierde ser inteligencia, después de todo, está hecho de magia.  
—La magia es inteligente —confirmó Loki sonriendo—. La magia fue la que me unió a Thor, gracias a ella tengo una gran... conexión con Thor.  
—Y no olvides que gracias a tu valentía estoy vivo —añadió Thor, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.  
—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó James de entrometido.  
—Cuando era pequeño casi muero —afirmó Thor, como si no tuviera importancia—, y Loki me salvó con su fabulosa magia; pero el hechizo tenía efectos malignos y su magia creó una conexión entre nosotros para contrarrestar los efectos secundarios.   
—Así que la magia sí es inteligente —murmuró Tony—. Como la inteligencia de un robot, con la ligera diferencia de que no es artificial...  
—Esa es la razón de que me hayan nombrado héroe —dijo Loki mirando a Tony—. Y aunque eso fue muy fabuloso, de toda mi infancia, este grandote es quien se lleva la corona a "la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida" —añadió girándose para mirar a su hermano, procurando enviar sinceridad y cariño a través de su vínculo. Thor sonrió.  
—Volviendo al tema del portal —interrumpió James con pesar—. Ya dejamos claro que el portal es inteligente y, como tal, debería saber que ambos pueden hacer magia...  
—¿Cómo sabes que puedo hacer magia? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño  
—Es deducible —respondió Tony en vez de James—. Hace unos minutos dijiste que sentías la magia, y, luego de saber sobre su vínculo, no es extraño pensar que también intercambiaron poderes —terminó alzando sus hombros.  
—No te has equivocado en nada —aseguró Loki asintiendo—. Y, ya que el portal debería sentir los dos núcleos de magia, debe estar esperando que ambos la usemos.  
Loki agarró la mano de Thor, y ambos cerraron los ojos. Solo las manos unidas fueron alzadas y ubicadas exactamente frente al portal.  
El espacio entre los dos árboles se iluminó. El portal estaba abierto.  
Se abrazaron entre todos. Apretadamente. Con cariño.   
—Volveremos pronto —afirmó Loki abrazando a Tony. Sus cuerpos presionados con fuerza.  
—Estaremos esperando —respondió Tony, viendo a su amigo separarse para luego agarrar a Thor de las manos y desaparecer por entre los árboles.  
***  
El camino de regreso a Asgard fue mucho más rápido y simple, sin tantos cambios de temperatura. Fue aburrido.   
En menos de un parpadeo se encontraban frente a Asgard. Y nadie esperaba por ellos.  
—Creo que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia —murmuró Thor con entusiasmo.  
—Será nuestro secreto —afirmó Loki asintiendo. Y juntos entraron al castillo.  
***  
Mientras Tony, Bruce y James despedían a Thor y Loki; en la mansión, en las habitaciones para los invitados, Alan despertaba frente a una hermosa y desnuda chica. Alan sonrió.  
En otra habitación, Roudy se vestía con rapidez, alarmado y avergonzado; detrás de él y sobre la cama, un chico dormía boca abajo mostrando su desnudo trasero.  
En una habitación, sobre la cama de un hotel, lejos de allí, Howard y Maria alargaban su noche sin hijos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)  
> Este es elúltimo, espero que leshayagustado,comenten.

Capítulo 12.

Mientras Tony, Bruce y James despedían a Thor y Loki; en la mansión, en las habitaciones para los invitados, Alan despertaba frente a una hermosa y desnuda chica. Alan sonrió.  
En otra habitación, Roudy se vestía con rapidez, alarmado y avergonzado; detrás de él y sobre la cama, un chico dormía boca abajo mostrando su desnudo trasero.  
En una habitación, sobre la cama de un hotel, lejos de allí, Howard y Maria alargaban su noche sin hijos.  
***  
No fue un acuerdo hablado. Fue un acuerdo silencioso. De los más silenciosos posibles. Ni siquiera lo hablaron. Nada. Jamás. Ni una sola palabra.  
Simplemente sucedió. Tony estaba tranquilamente coqueteando con una chica cuando vio la mirada que Bruce le mandaba desde el otro lado del salón de clases; no reprochando; no regañando; ni siquiera era una mirada herida; solo era una mirada normal, tranquila. Y Tony decidió, mientras se separaba de la asombrada chica y se acercaba a Bruce, que no habría nadie más mientras Bruce estuviera junto a él.  
Y ni siquiera le importó que aún no fuesen una pareja de forma oficial; Tony sabía que pronto lo serían.  
Para Bruce no fue necesaria la chica, solo la mirada de Tony, luego de besarse a escondidas en los baños vacíos de la escuela simplemente porque a Tony le habían entrado ganas de besarlo. Bruce simplemente lo decidió, sin pensar demasiado.  
Y ambos, sin si quiera comentárselo al otro; se habían prometido exclusividad.  
***  
Era de noche, muchos días después de la fiesta, de la visita de Loki, de su primer beso, y claro, de su primera metida de mano.  
Bruce entró a la habitación de Tony, ya habiendo llamado a su madre para notificarle que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su mejor amigo.  
—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Tony sin voltear a mirar, simplemente continuó sacándose la ropa.  
Bruce alzó ambos hombros—. Que bueno. Al parecer ella saldrá a comer con alguien.  
—¿Nuevo novio? —preguntó Tony alzando una ceja.  
—No lo sé, quizá es solo un compañero de trabajo.  
Tony lanzó un sonido desinteresado—. James llamó, dijo que mañana estaría libre, quiere salir a tomar unos tragos.  
—¿Tragos? ¿En serio? —preguntó Bruce alzando una ceja—. Tenemos quince, y James lo sabe.  
—Casi dieciséis —Le recordó Tony con un rápido guiño—. Bueno, él no dijo "tragos", pero estaba implícito —sonrió—. Además, si no querías que bebiera alcohol, no debiste incitarme a beber del whisky de mi padre.  
—¡Yo no te incité! —reclamó Bruce, sentándose en la cama para poder sacarse los zapatos—. Solo hice un inocente comentario preguntando qué tendría de rico para que todos los adultos lo beban, y tú lo tomaste como si fuera una ofensa a tu masculinidad.  
—Y me bebí el whisky, lo recuerdo —asintió Tony riendo mientras Bruce meneaba la cabeza, su pantalón ya elegantemente doblado sobre una silla.  
—¿Qué dijo James? —preguntó sacándose la camiseta.  
—Quiere vernos, nos extraña un montón, y la universidad lo tiene con estrés. Oh, y que periodismo es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida después del papel higiénico.  
—Eso suena como él —Bruce se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Agarró el cepillo de dientes que había comprado específicamente para cuando durmiera en casa de Tony, y comenzó a lavarse los dientes.  
Cuando salió del baño, Tony ya estaba metido entre las mantas.  
—He estado pensando —comenzó Tony lanzándole una mirada a su amigo.  
—¿Y no te dolió? —comentó Bruce sin interés, pues estaba más interesado en acercar su cuerpo al de Tony.  
—Un poco, sí —respondió Tony rodando los ojos—. Estaba pensando que debemos buscarle una novia a James.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bruce frunciendo el ceño. Los pies de Tony estaban fríos.  
—¡Porque se nota que lo necesita! —exclamó Tony riendo.  
—No te creo, ¿en qué estabas pensando en realidad? —preguntó Bruce girándose para mirar a su amigo.  
—Bien, bien —murmuró—. Estaba pensando en que deberíamos arreglar nuestro laboratorio.  
—¿El laboratorio que teníamos cuando niños? —preguntó Bruce frunciendo el ceño—. No hemos estado ahí en años.  
Y así era, meses después de que Bruce llegará a la vida de Tony, se habían dado cuenta de que la habitación de Tony era demasiado pequeña como laboratorio, y no podía albergarlos a ambos mientras jugaban, así que como solución habían cambiado todos los objetos que Tony mantenía en su habitación y los habían acomodado en una habitación aparte, y pasó a ser el laboratorio de Tony y Bruce, su propio lugar dentro de la mansión de Tony. Solo su lugar, de nadie más.  
Con los años, a medida que fueron madurando, con los estudios y las tareas, la escuela y los amigos, fueron olvidando el lugar. Hasta que ya no entraron más. Hasta que dejaron de jugar a ser científicos.  
—Sería una buena idea —murmuró Bruce luego de pensarlo por un momento—. Después de todo, es nuestro lugar...  
Tony asintió—. Será divertido. Ahora que crecimos, y somos mucho más maduros, lo que sea que inventemos será mucho más genial que el oso parlante.  
—¿Un robot de verdad? —preguntó Bruce sonriendo con entusiasmo.  
—Oh, un robot —murmuró Tony abriendo los ojos—. ¡Lo había olvidado! Siempre he querido hacer un robot. Me gusta la idea, haremos un robot, juntos.  
—A mí igual me gusta la idea —murmuró en respuesta—. ¿Qué dices si dormimos y mañana hablamos? Cuando tengamos la mente despejada, sin sueño, y todo eso.  
—Bien, duerme bien —dijo Tony girándose hacia su amigo.  
Y en silencio, se acurrucaron, uno contra el otro.  
Al otro día no había quién los parase. Todo el día recogiendo, botando y volviendo a recoger lo que creían les podría servir en el nuevo y mejorado laboratorio.  
***  
—¡Y Howard dijo "no es un sombrero"! —exclamó Alice riendo, ante ella se encontraba un hombre intentando sonreír.  
—Parece que quieres mucho a ese Howard, lo has nombrado muchas veces —murmuró el hombre haciendo una mueca.  
—Oh, lo siento —exclamó Alice abriendo los ojos—, Howard y su esposa son mis mejores amigos —confesó guiñándole un ojo.  
El hombre sonrió—. Ya veo, en ese caso deben ser muy buenas personas.  
—Oh, sí, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos —comentó riendo—. Son buenos amigos y buenos padres, también. En poco tiempo se acerca el cumpleaños de su hijo, y le están preparando un pastel enorme, cumple dieciséis.  
—¿En serio? Deben tener dinero a montones, si lo gastan en un enorme pastel —dijo el hombre riendo.  
—Algo así —contestó Alice riendo—. Ellos gastan dinero haciendo feliz a su hijo, yo creo que es una buena forma de gastarlo.  
—Cierto, tú tienes un hijo —cambió de tema sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Dijiste Bruce, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, su nombre es Bruce, y tengo otro hijo llamado James, él está en la Universidad.  
—Oh...  
—Sí, estudia periodismo —explicó Alice con orgullo.  
—Genial —contestó—. Y dime, ¿dónde compran ese pastel enorme? Mi hija estará de cumpleaños pronto...  
—¡Quieres comprarle un pastel igual de enorme! —exclamó Alice feliz—. Te dije que es bueno gastar dinero en hacer felices a nuestros hijos —el hombre solo asintió—. Bueno, ellos lo compraron en una panadería de esta misma calle, al frente de aquí, dos tiendas a la derecha.  
El hombre se giró, señalando con el dedo—. ¿Esa?  
—Esa misma —dijo Alice—. Está algo lejos de su casa, pero dicen que es la mejor pastelería de por aquí. Vendrán ellos mismos a buscarla, pues es una sorpresa.  
—¿Cuánto se demoran en entregarlo? —preguntó el hombre con la vista clavada en la panadería.  
—Depende de cuando lo pidas —respondió—. Mis amigos lo pidieron hace tres días, con... dos mes de anticipación para que tengan tiempo en planificar, en hacerlo, en los detalles, y que no salga nada de improvisto. Y claro, porque dicen que esa panadería tiene muchos pedidos.  
—Ya veo, así que en poco menos de dos meses, el hijo de tu amigo estará de cumpleaños...  
—Sí, estará tan contento...  
El hombre abrió los ojos—. ¡Mira la hora! Ya debo irme, lo siento, mañanas deberé llevar a mi hija a su recital.  
—Oh, no hay problema —desestimó Alice sonriendo. El hombre sonrió, pagó la cuenta, dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Alice, y con una promesa de volver a llamar, se acercó a la salida del restaurant.  
—En dos meses, como teníamos planeado —murmuró el hombre a uno de los camareros.  
—Hail HYDRA —murmuró el camarero en despedida, con una sonrisa cortés.  
—Hail HYDRA —respondió antes de dejar el restaurante.  
—Dos meses —dijo el camarero entregándole la cuenta al cajero. El cajero asintió con desinterés.  
El cajero caminó hacia una de las puertas que prohibían el paso a quien no fuera del personal, caminó hasta el final del pasillo, a la derecha, y con un ligero golpeteo en la puerta para anunciar su llegada, abrió la puerta.  
—Nuestro hombre lo logró —dijo—. En dos meses se hará.  
—Gracias, puedes retirarte. —El hombre hizo un pequeño gesto, y el cajero salió.  
El hombre, sentado en un enorme sillón negro, agarró su teléfono y marcó un número—. Hail HYDRA —saludó en cuanto descolgaron—. En dos meses. Díganselo al soldado.  
—Hail HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero dejar algo en claro, como esta historia es mi versión, he decido cambiar algunas cosas, no dire que "cosas", pero ya saben, por si algo no calza, o ustedes sabían de algo que pasaba de otra forma, pues bueno, esta es mi version, totalmente diferente a lo que pasa en realidad, como la amistad de Tony y Bruce ;) o James, que es un persnaje completamente creadopormi, es decir, ni siquiera sé si Bruce tiene hermano, seria genial que los tuviera, pero bueno, adios...  
> Y como vieron, Hydra anda por aquí, así que ha tener cuidado. Y, ¡pobre Alice! ¡Estaba entusiasmada en su cita!   
> Ya le llegará un buen hombre, en algún momento... eso espero...
> 
> Gracias por leer~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Estoy por aquí otra vez ;)  
> Gracias por leer~

Capítulo 13.

El hombre, sentado en un enorme sillón negro, agarró su teléfono y marcó un número—. Hail HYDRA —saludó en cuanto descolgaron—. En dos meses. Díganselo al soldado.  
—Hail HYDRA.  
***  
Howard caminó hacía su esposa. Y en cuanto llegó a su lado, Howard la besó como siempre la besaba; con pasión, con cariño, con amor.  
—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿no? —preguntó Howard con voz suave.  
—Claro, ¿por qué preguntas? —preguntó Maria en respuesta. Sus frentes presionándose juntas.  
—Solo quería que lo supieras —Howard le quitó importancia.  
—Estas preocupado. —No era una pregunta, Maria estaba afirmándolo, completamente segura gracias a tantos años de convivencia.  
—No es importante. —Y claramente era una mentira, de las más enormes, pero Maria no lo sabría jamás.  
—¿Seguro? —preguntó Maria alzando una ceja.  
—Sí, es solo que... habrás notado la actitud de Tony y Bruce, ¿verdad? —preguntó para desviar la atención de su esposa.  
—Lo he notado —respondió Maria haciendo una mueca—. ¿Te tiene preocupado que nuestro pequeño, quizá, prefiera...?  
—Por supuesto que no —desestimó Howard haciendo un gesto vago—. Si tuviera una mente pequeña no podría usar mis manos para crear algo maravilloso a partir de un pedazo de madera. O de metal. O de lo que sea...  
—Tony es muy afortunado por tenerte —murmuró Maria besando los labios de Howard—. Y yo también lo soy —sonrió, feliz.   
—Y yo soy afortunado en tenerlos, a ambos —afirmó Howard riendo.  
Y así era, ambos eran afortunados, no, no ambos, los tres. Los tres eran afortunados.  
***  
Howard se encerró en su estudio por días.   
Nadie sabía que estaba haciendo. Nadie podía entrar, ni siquiera su hijo.   
Todas las mañana, y a la hora del almuerzo, y en la tarde, y para la cena, había una bandeja con comida fuera de la puerta. Y todos los días, las bandejas aparecían sin alimentos.   
Pero nadie veía a Howard.  
Dentro de la habitación, Howard se encontraba sentado frente a una cámara, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Estaba hablándole a la cámara.  
—Hace años, cuando no sabía como demostrarte mi cariño, cuando no sabía como ser padre, grabe una cinta parecida a esta; no me atrevía a confesar mi amor por ti, así que preferí decírselo a una cámara —Howard comenzó a reír, dándole sorbos a su vaso de whisky—, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me alegra ser capaz de decírtelo a la cara, hijo... y me alegra saber cuan fácil es decirte te quiero...  
—No puedo contarte todo cara a cara, como me hubiera gustado, porque eres demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo, y sí, Tony, recuerdo perfectamente que tienes quince años, me lo repites a cada minuto; le dejaré estas cintas a quien será mi sucesor, él te lo explicará todo cuando sea el momento, pero Tony, no confíes en él, no confíes en nadie. Solo la familia puede ser tu confidente; y por como están las cosas, solo tendrás a Bruce, James, y Alice. Cariño, lo siento, lo siento mucho, me hubiera gustado tener esta conversión cara a cara, me hubiera gustado explicártelo con calma, pero no se podrá... así que solo me queda decírtelo a través de esto, para que lo escuches de mis labios; Tony, soy uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D, una organización inteligente cuyo fin era el de proteger a los humanos —Howard guardo silencio, sin saber que más decir. Suspiró—. Cometimos errores. El mayor fue creer que ellos se podrían "rehabilitar", fuimos unos idiotas —murmuró Howard meneando la cabeza.  
Cerró los ojos, tomando el último sorbo a su vaso—. No debimos dejar que Hydra se infiltrara —susurró en silencio, tan bajo que a la cámara le costo captarlo—. Hay otra organización, Tony, y nos quieren muertos. Y estoy completamente seguro de que están aquí, entre nosotros, pero no puedo hacer nada...   
—No sé quienes son —explicó Howard luego de un pequeño silencio—. No sé cuando atacarán. Tony, no sé nada, y es irónico porque S.H.I.E.L.D lo sabe todo, oh, bueno, casi todo... pero es difícil saber algo cuando una parte importante esta siendo borrada por tus compañeros, en los que has confiado, con los que has compartido, con los que... —meneo la cabeza—. Pero te prometo intentar todo para estar contigo, Tony, para poder ser yo quien te lo cuente, cuando seas grande...   
—Si no puede ser, espero que Nick te entregue todas las cintas —dijo con la mirada fija en la cámara—. No lo conoces aun, pero estoy seguro de que él te contactará cuando llegue el momento, por ahora, cuídate.   
Howard se levantó, se acercó a la cámara, y dijo—. Jamás olvides que te amo, y que donde quiera que este, estaré mirando por ti.  
Y la cámara se apago.  
***  
Howard miró el pequeño frasco con unas gotas de un liquido de llamativo color azul. Lo último que quedaba del suero del supersoldado.   
Había llegado la hora de utilizarlo.   
Howard comenzó a experimentar, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Completamente seguro de lo que esperaba.   
Howard no lo dijo en la grabación, no quería levantar esperanzas inútiles. Howard no quería decirle a su hijo que tenía un plan, pues si todo salía mal, sería Tony el que estaría triste.  
Howard tenía un plan, y esperaba con todo su corazón; por el bien de él y el de su familia, esperaba que todo saliera como él lo planeo.  
Howard comenzó a mezclar sustancias, y a estudiar sus partículas, y a hacer todo lo que hacen los científicos. Howard comenzó a moverse como si ni siquiera lo pensará, como si estuviera en su naturaleza el crear cosas con sus manos. Y quizá así era.   
Habían pasado horas, quizá días, Howard no lo sabía.   
Howard miró el suero, ahora mucho más que un par de gotas, y esperaba, con esperanza, que todo saliera bien.  
Por el momento, Howard comenzó a acomodar las cosas que debían estar listas en cuanto él ya no estuviera.  
Howard estaba seguro de que si el plan no salía como debería, toda su familia estaría en peligro; así que él solo podía esperar a que todo se hiciera como lo tenía pensado.  
Si no, tendría que morir sabiendo que su hijo viviría sin él, a las sombras de algo que debería ser parte de su legado, ignorando la existencia de algo que para él era tan importante.  
Si nada salia como Howard esperaba, Tony crecería sin saber sobre la mayor creación de su padre.  
Por ahora, Howard estaba exhausto, de tanto planear, de tanto pensar, y solo quería aprovechar a su familia por lo que quizá, serían sus últimos días.  
Howard no se estaba rindiendo, no, solo estaba dejando de lado lo que no era importante, como el hecho de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y aprovecharía esos días con su familia.   
Además, él tenía un plan. Y el plan consistía en no hacer nada.  
Las cintas de vídeo se guardaron, sus maquetas fueron selladas, papeles fueron escritos, testamentos fueron firmados. Sí, Howard debía dejar todo listo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Además, él tenía un plan. Y el plan consistía en no hacer nada.  
Las cintas de vídeo se guardaron, sus maquetas fueron selladas, papeles fueron escritos, testamentos fueron firmados. Sí, Howard debía dejar todo listo.  
***  
—¡Tony! —exclamó Howard viendo a su hijo correr escaleras abajo—. ¿Qué dices de salir a comer? ¿Solo nosotros dos? —preguntó sonriendo, ansiando pasar tiempo —el poco que le quedaba—, con su hijo.  
—Lo siento, pero le prometí a Bruce que iría a su casa hoy —explicó Tony sonriendo—. Me ha invitado a dormir, ya le he preguntado a mamá, y ha dicho que sí.  
Howard suspiró, pues como buen padre, no podía impedirle a su hijo crecer—. Le diré a Maria, quizá quiera salir a cenar...  
Y Tony se va, ignorando la sonrisa triste de su padre.  
***  
Tony golpeó la puerta, y esperó. Segundos después, Alice abrió con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡Tony! —saludó—. Pasa, Bruce esta en su habitación,supongo que te quedas a dormir —comentó mirando la mochila que Tony traía en su espalda—. ¿Quieres que te preparé la habitación? ——preguntó sonriendo, luego de que Tony asintiera.  
—No se preocupe, dormiré en la habitación de Bruce —respondió Tony, su rostro sonrojándose levemente.  
—Si ustedes piensan que estarán cómodos en ese pequeño cuarto, yo no comentaré nada —añadió Alice meneando la cabeza—. No te entretengo más, Bruce debe saber que estas acá, diviértanse.   
—Gracias, Alice —dijo Tony comenzando a subir las escaleras.  
—¡Los llamaré para comer, estén atentos! —gritó antes de que Tony se perdiera al final de las escaleras.  
Tony abrió la puerta, y sonrió—. ¿Haciendo la tarea, señor Banner? Eso es bastante responsable de su parte.  
—No seas payaso, estoy anotando las cosas que necesitaremos para nuestro nuevo laboratorio —respondió Bruce rodando los ojos.  
—Me gusta como suena eso —murmuró entrando a la habitación y acercándose a Bruce. Bruce levantó la mirada sonriendo al ver a su mejor amigo parado frente a él—. Hola —saludó Tony besándole brevemente los labios.  
—Hola —respondió Bruce riendo—. Tony,he estado pensando...  
—Ahora es cuando me dices en que has pensado, ¿no? —preguntó Tony inclinándose y besando nuevamente a Bruce, deforma tan rápida que al segundo siguiente, Tony estaba parado con una sonrisa inocente.  
—Debemos invitar a Roudy, y a Alan a nuestro laboratorio —dijo luego de un rato.  
—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porqué? A ellos ni siquiera les gusta la ciencia —rebatió Tony frunciendo los labios—. Además, es nuestro lugar, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!  
—Y seguirá siendo nuestro, pero también de ellos; son nuestros amigos, Tony, nuestros mejores amigos, no podemos dejarlo afuera de algo que para nosotros es tan importante —explicó.  
—Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo...  
—Roudy y Alan también, y James, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que Loki también lo es.  
Tony suspiró con derrota—. Por cosas como esta, odio rebatir contra ti.  
—Ahora que hablamos de ciencia...   
—No estamos hablando de ciencia —interrumpió Tony riendo.  
—Cállate,idiota. Esto es importante, estoy tratando de decirte que quiero ser científico, cuando crezca —afirmó Bruce luego de dejar el cuaderno a un lado, y fijando su mirada seria en los ojos de su amigo, en espera de su opinión.  
—Siempre he pensado que serías un gran científico, y que ayudarías mucho, en lo que sea que hagas. Serás el científico más reconocido del mundo, posiblemente por curar el cáncer, o algo igualmente importante.  
—¿Qué quieres ser, o hacer, cuando crezcas?  
—Eso es obvio, heredaré la compañía de mi padre, y quiero guiarla de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho él, y quiero crear cosas con mis manos, con mis propias manos, cosas que ayuden a la gente.  
—Sabes que una parte de la compañía Stark crea armas, ¿verdad?   
—Sí, y la otra parte ayuda personas con inventos innovadores como un peluche que habla...   
Bruce comenzó a reír—. Crear ese peluche fue bastante innovador.  
—Pero Bruce, las armas solo son para los ejércitos, mi padre supervisa cada bodega con detalle, para que las armas no lleguen a la gente, solo a personas experimentadas y con criterios, para que las usen para defendernos, y ayudarnos a todos.  
—En ese caso, asegúrate de que eso se siga cumpliendo cuando tú tomes la compañía —pidió Bruce seriamente—. Prométeme que harás que la compañía siga siendo así, que no dejarás que esas armas lleguen a manos de personas que puedan dañar a otros.   
—Prometo hacer que la empresa promueva la paz, y no la guerra, tal y como mi padre esta haciendo en estos momentos; y si eso no es suficiente para ti —dijo Tony con solemnidad—, te invito a acompañarme en todo momento, en cada camino y decisión que escoja, para que puedas supervisar que la compañía promueve por la paz, con tus propios ojos.  
Bruce sonrió—. No te preocupes, confío en tu criterio.  
—Me halagas —murmuró Tony acercando sus labios a los de Bruce.  
—¡Chicos, la comida esta lista!  
Ambos suspiraron, y dijeron al mismo tiempo—. Más tarde seguimos —Antes de romper a reír.  
***  
Howard observó a su esposa, senada frente a él, elegantemente vestida. La observo mientras ella bebía de su copa de vino de forma distraída.   
—Cariño —murmuró Maria alzando la mirada del menú—. ¿Estás bien? No has dejado de mirarme en todo lo que llevamos de cena —comentó frunciendo el ceño.  
—Solo observaba tu belleza —dijo Howard con seguridad. Maria se sonrojo—. Eres... Eres muy hermosa.  
Maria rió—. Gracias, querido. ¿A qué viene esto tan de repente?  
—Siempre te lo digo —respondió Howard alzando los hombros, su mirada aún fija en su esposa.  
—Y jamás me acostumbro —respondió Maria tomándole de la mano—. Te amo.  
Y Howard sonrió, porque estaba haciendo lo que quería; pasar tiempo con la persona que amaba. Lo único que interrumpía esa felicidad, era la ausencia de su hijo. Esperaba que en las próximas horas pudiera encontrarlo para pasar tiempo con él.  
Un par de horas después, cuando la cuenta se encontraba pagada, Howard y Maria dejaban el restaurante. Caminaron en silencio, sus manos tomadas en todo momento, subieron al auto, y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.  
No demoraron nada, en menos de cinco minutos se encontraban ingresando a su habitación, y aprovechando que la mansión se encontraba vacía, Howard comenzó a besara su esposa, con pasión, con más pasión de la que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir.  
Con mucha más pasión de la que Howard había entregado en toda su vida, pues para él, podría ser la última vez que estuviera íntimamente con su esposa.  
Las manos de Howard comenzaron a viajar, comenzaron a quitar ropa. En cosa de segundos, Maria estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba. Mientras las manos de Howard se entretenían toqueteándole los senos; las manos de Maria desnudaban a su esposo.   
Y cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos hicieron lo que siempre hacían; amarse. Se amaron toda la noche, mientras sus gemidos entremezclados se deslizaban a través de la puerta.   
***  
Tom alzó la mirada luego de escuchar que Alice fue a dormir—. ¿Podemos seguir ahora? —preguntó entre susurros, toda la casa estaba en silencio, todos dormían menos Tony y Bruce.   
Bruce se giró, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo, mientras su mano se movía hasta atrapar la de Tony, sus dedos entrelazándose entre si, con fuerza. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, acercaron sus rostros, y en medio, unieron sus labios.  
Sus lenguas se frotaban con entusiasmo, mientras sus manos se recorrían mutuamente con desesperación.   
Sus alientos chocando, sus extremidades entrelazándose, sus manos intentando abarcar toda piel que alcanzarán. Y nunca parecía suficiente, aunque intentarán acabar con cada espacio entre sus cuerpos, o intentaran besarse con más fuerza, o tocar más piel. Jamás era suficiente, ellos querían más.  
Tony alzo una mano, inseguro entre tantos sentimientos, y la posó sobre la mejilla de Bruce, luego fijo sus ojos en lo de su amigo, a centímetros de su propio rostro, y de repente sonrió. Sus labios se unieron una vez más, ambos aceptando los sentimientos que comenzaran a gestarse de forma silenciosa.  
Ambos aceptando que estaban juntos en esto, como en todo lo demás. Y sabiendo que aunque cayeran, él otro los recogería, se dejaron llevar.  
La temperatura subió mientras ambos frotaban sus cuerpos con desesperación, mientras sus manos se escabullían dentro de los pantalones del otro, mientras sus labios dejaban marcas sobre la piel del contrario, mientras se marcaban entre sí de manera distraída.   
Y la temperatura siguió subiendo mientras la mano de Bruce acariciaba la polla de Tony, y también mientras la mano de Tony desnudaba la erección de Bruce, dejando que el aire frío chocará contra la piel caliente, Bruce inhalo entrecortadamente.  
Al final, la temperatura subió hasta que ambos se corrieron. Y la temperatura subió un poco más, mientras se abrazaban completamente agotados.  
La temperatura solo descendió cuando ambos se hallaban completamente dormidos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Al final, la temperatura subió hasta que ambos se corrieron. Y la temperatura subió un poco más, mientras se abrazaban completamente agotados.  
La temperatura solo descendió cuando ambos se hallaban completamente dormidos.  
***  
Alice alzó la mirada, sonriendo, frente a ella se encontraban Howard y Maria, cenando. Junto a ellos, Tony, Bruce y James conversaban tranquilamente. Ella miró hacía Howard, notando en su mirada una preocupación y nerviosismo que no había visto en todos sus años de amistad.   
Alice se inclinó sobre la mesa, y preguntó silenciosamente—. ¿Estás bien? —Howard abrió los ojos, ligeramente alarmado, como si fuera una sorpresa que alguien más, aparte de su esposa, pudiera ver la preocupación que se escondía detrás de su sonrisa. Alice frunció el ceño, y notando que nadie les ponía atención, señaló hacía el baño con la mirada, luego se disculpó y se levantó.  
Howard suspiró mientras la veía caminar hacía el baño. Y en silenció, luego de disculparse con su esposa, la siguió.  
Miró ambas puertas, sin saber en cual debía entrar, suspiró y empujo la puerta del baño de mujeres. Se congelo en su sitió, frente a él una mujer lo miraba asombrada, con el lápiz labial entre los dedos. Howard se sonrojó.  
—¿El baño de hombres? —preguntó con torpeza. La mujer levantó un brazo y apuntó hacía la pared, sin quitar la mirada asombrada de su rostro.  
—Al lado.  
—Gracias —dijo Howard riendo nerviosamente, con rapidez se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño de hombres.  
—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? —preguntó Alice al ver entrar a su amigo.  
—Creí que... no importa, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Howard apoyándose contra la puerta.  
—Yo debería preguntarte eso —rebatió Alice seriamente—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas extraño... Por favor, dime que no estas engañando a Maria, ¿lo estás haciendo?  
—¡Dios, no!—exclamó Howard meneando la cabeza—. ¿Crees que lo haría?   
Alice negó con la cabeza—. No, pero debía asegurarme, entonces, ¿qué pasa?   
—Es algo complicado, y muy largo... —murmuró Howard sin querer decir nada.  
—Que bueno que tenemos tiempo —desestimó Alice sin aceptar la excusa de su amigo.  
—Soy un inventor —dijo Howard suspirando. Alice alzó una ceja—, mi propósito en la vida es ayudar a las personas, y por eso he creado cosas que... que tienen como objetivo ayudar a todos, pero a veces ocurren errores, graves errores que causan que todo lo que yo creé se corrompa y contamine de maneras que jamás espere... y ahora esos errores me golpearan el trasero tan fuerte que quizá no sea capaz de levantarme nuevamente.  
—Algo salió mal, ¿y? ¿No puedes repararlo?   
—Esto esta más allá de mí —aclaró Howard riendo con nerviosismo—. Al menos ahora, yo no puedo hacer nada... solo esperar.  
—Howard, ¿qué fue lo que creaste? —preguntó Alice preocupada—. Y, ¿a qué te refieres con patear tu trasero?   
—No puedo decirte eso, Alice —dijo Howard negando con la cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas—. Te pondría en peligro. Pero... pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y...  
—Howard, ¿qué es eso de patear tu trasero?   
—Quiero que cuides de Tony, yo...  
—¡Howard!  
—¡No! —gritó Howard, las lagrimas que no quería mostrar comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas—. ¿Acaso no ves que esto es peligroso? Tenerte aquí, interrogándome, pueden estar espiándome, y siguiéndome... ¡y te necesito viva! Tony te va a necesitar, ¿no lo entiendes? Tú eres mi única opción si todo sale mal...   
Alice se acercó a Howard, asombrada—. ¿Qué...de que hablas?   
—¡Me van a matar! —gritó—. ¡Me van a matar, y no puedo hacer nada! —Pasó una mano por su mejilla empapada, intentando para las lagrimas—. Solo tengo rumores, no puedo hacer nada, y Tony... Dios, Tony —comenzó a llorar, sus sollozos llenando todo el baño—. Tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo...   
Alice se quedó ahí, parada, sin saber que hacer mientras veía a su amigo llorar.   
—No quiero morir, Alice, no quiero... —murmuró restregando sus mejillas. Alice abrió grande los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder a sus amigos, y se acercó, rodeándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos.   
—Tienes un plan, ¿verdad? Howard, dime que no te quedarás sentado esperando tu muerte, por favor, dime que tienes un plan.  
—Lo que tengo pensado no garantiza que viva, por eso necesito que estés para Tony, por favor, te va a necesitar.  
Alice suspiró—. Si todo se estropea voy a cuidar de él —prometió—. Pero ahora, ¿sabes como se llevará a cabo el ataque?   
—Lo más probable es que saboteen mi coche, o...  
—Querrán hacerlo pasar por un accidente, ¿no? Y deben asegurarse de que estés bien muerto... ¡un avión! Un accidente de avión es perfecto para dejarte bien muerto, ¿viajarás en avión en esta o las próximas semanas? —preguntó Alice mirando fijamente a su amigo.  
—La semana que viene, a París —dijo Howard asintiendo—. La reunión topa con el cumpleaños de Tony.  
—El cumpleaños de Tony... tenemos una excusa, cancela tu vuelo —ordenó.   
Howard asintió, sonriendo—. Si cancelo la reunión, podré estar en el cumpleaños de Tony.  
—Espera... Dios, ¡que idiota! —exclamó—. El pastel... Dios, ¡el pastel! El cumpleaños de Tony es perfecto, arruinaran el cumpleaños de Tony haciéndolo sentir culpable...  
—¿Culpable? ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable? —preguntó Howard preocupado.  
—¿No lo ves? Morirás en un accidente de coche mientras vas en busca de su pastel, para su cumpleaños, ¡claramente creerá que es culpable! Y eso es lo que ellos quieren, quieren que Tony piense que es culpable, para que no busque culpables.   
—Para que no piense que fui asesinado... —murmuró Howard cerrando los ojos. Alice asintió con pesar—. Mi pequeño Tony... debes estar con él, explicarle que no es un accidente, y que la culpa la tienen otros.  
Alice asintió—. Claro que sí, no dejaría que se culpará a sí mismo.  
—Gracias —dijo Howard suspirando.  
—Ahora, ¿podrías contarme todo con detalle? Aún no me has dicho que fue lo que creaste, ni cual es tu plan —Le recordó Alice parándose frente a su amigo, una triste sonrisa pegada en su rostro.   
Howard suspiró—. Siéntate, esto tomará mucho tiempo.  
***  
Maria alzó la mirada, más de media hora después de que Howard dejará la mesa. Miró a su hijo, que ignorando la ausencia de su padre conversaba con entusiasmo, giró la cabeza nuevamente, para fijarla mirada en el pasillo que da a los baños.  
Se levantó en silencio, y comenzó a caminar. Al llegar a las puertas dudo, y sonrojada, abrió la puerta del baño de hombres. Maria alzó una ceja, frente a ella y sentados sobre el piso, Howard y Alice conversaban entre risas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias! Subiré el siguiente en unos segundos ;)
> 
> *04-10-2015, puse la fecha para que sepan cuales son los capítulos que acabo de subir.

Capítulo 16.

Maria alzó la mirada, más de media hora después de que Howard dejará la mesa. Miró a su hijo, que ignorando la ausencia de su padre conversaba con entusiasmo, giró la cabeza nuevamente, para fijarla mirada en el pasillo que da a los baños.  
Se levantó en silencio, y comenzó a caminar. Al llegar a las puertas dudo, y sonrojada, abrió la puerta del baño de hombres. Maria alzó una ceja, frente a ella y sentados sobre el piso, Howard y Alice conversaban entre risas.  
***  
Maria los observo a ambos, que avergonzados no emitían ningún sonido.  
—¡No estábamos haciendo nada extraño! —repitió Howard entre murmullos. Alice asintió dándole la razón.  
De repente comenzó a reír—. Por supuesto que les creo, son mi esposo y mi mejor amiga, después de todo. No sería yo si desconfiará de las personas en quien más confió.   
Y Howard suspiro de alivio.   
***  
—Bueno, nos hemos reunido aquí porque queremos mostrarles algo importante —comenzó Tony mirando a Alan y Roudy—. Sé que a ustedes no les gusta la ciencia como a nosotros...  
—Pero queremos que formen parte de nuestro pequeño mundo —siguió Bruce—. Queremos que compartan con nosotros lo que por años hemos compartido Tony y yo, porque somos amigos.  
Tony asintió—. Somos amigos, y no podemos excluirlos.   
—¿De qué se trata su pequeño mundo? —preguntó Alan interesado.  
Bruce inhalo mientras abría la puerta que se encontraba detrás—. Me complace presentarles nuestro laboratorio —dijo con voz celebré.   
—Es... es genial —murmuró Roudy al entrar. Y definitivamente lo era, repleto de artefactos de última generación completamente ordenados en un modo que no se viera aburrido.   
Alan asintió, sin palabras pero con tantos sentimientos que era casi abrumados.  
—Gracias—dijo Roudy sonriendo—.Sabemos lo importante que es para ustedes todo esto, sabemos que esto es algo relacionado con su infancia, y... Dios, ¡es genial que quieran compartirlo con nosotros! Al menos a mi, me hace sentir verdaderamente bien.   
—Sí, puedo decir lo mismo —asintió Alan—. Es abrumador saber que somos tan importantes para ambos, que nos incluyen en esto, que es... que es el símbolo de su amistada, de su casi hermandad. Es algo genial.  
—Bueno—comenzó Tony—. No es para tanto, hemos sido amigos por muchos años, y creemos que era hora de incluirlos —Alzó sus hombros, quitándole importancia—. ¡Muchos sentimientos por hoy!—gritó de repente, haciendo que sus amigos comenzaran a reír—. Ahora, por favor, pasen a conocer nuestro laboratorio, de nosotros cuatro.   
Y entraron a conocer el lugar en el que pasarían muchas horas, en el futuro.  
***  
—No estoy hecho para esto —reclamó Roudy mirando a Tony crear el prototipo para el robot.  
—Me hacen sentir idiota—reclamó Alan frunciendo los labios, su mirada fija en Bruce, que se movía de un lado para el otro, creando su propio prototipo.   
—Puedes crear algo mientras observas—sugirió Tony sin levantar la mirada. Alan suspiró mientras miraba todos los objetos que Tony tenía en su escritorio, sin pensarlo agarró uno de ellos, examinándolo detenidamente, luego, simplemente lo dejo sobre la mesa—. ¿Nada? —preguntó Tony.  
Alan negó con la cabeza—. Nada —Y Roudy comenzó a reír, divertido.  
—Crear algo como lo que estas creando en este momento es difícil para personas completamente normales como nosotros —añadió Roudy sentándose sobre el escritorio que Tony y Bruce habían puesto para él.  
Bruce también comenzó a reír, sin desatender lo que tenía entre las manos—. Ustedes no son normales.  
—Eso, querido amigo, no es un buen cumplido —afirmó Alan meneando la cabeza—. Por mucho que a ustedes les guste ser llamados anormales, se los aseguro, no es un buen cumplido, más bien es una ofensa.  
—¡No nos gusta ser llamados anormales! —reclamó Tony fijando su mirada en sus amigos—. Preferimos el termino “especial” o “únicos”, ¿verdad, Bruce?   
—No.   
—¡Vamos! —reclamó Tony.  
—A nuestro Brucie le gusta pretender que es normal —murmuró Roudy riendo.  
—Tampoco.  
—¡Vamos! —reclamó Roudy esta vez.  
—Simplemente no me gusta ser etiquetado como algo normal o anormal... yo soy yo, y listo —dijo Bruce entre murmullos, su atención completamente dirigida hacía el pequeño robot que estaba creando.  
—No me extrañaría que de repente comenzara a escribir poemas —murmuró Alan meneando la cabeza—. Por favor, dime que no comenzarás a escribir poemas alabando el cabello de Tony.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?  
—¿Qué tiene que ver un poema con ser normal o anormal? —preguntó Roudy frunciendo el ceño.  
—Solo quería decir algo divertido —contestó Alan guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.  
Roudy negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, pero eso fue de lo más aburrido que he escuchado en toda mi vida.  
—¡Pero yo quiero ser comediante! —reclamó—. Mi madre me ha dicho que sería un muy buen comediante.  
—Mintió —aseguró Bruce.  
—Yo creí que querías ser enfermero —comentó Tony poniendo los últimos ajustes a su prototipo.  
—Y también abogado —asintió Alan sonriendo. Todos suspiraron.  
El tiempo paso como una típica tarde entre amigos, repleta de burlas y risas, y al esconderse el sol, el prototipo de Tony y el de Bruce estaban terminados.   
—Chicos, necesitamos que evalúen nuestro trabajo —pidió Bruce dejando su robot sobre el suelo. Tony lo imitó.   
—¿Lo hicieron con control remoto? —preguntó Roudy al ver pequeños aparatos en las manos de ambos.  
Tony asintió—. Pensamos que es mucho mejor que nosotros los controlemos, por ahora... ya que no nos veo capaz de hacer un robot que piense por si mismo, al menos no con la tecnología que tenemos ahora... quizá cuando cree una nueva tecnología...   
—Ambicioso —murmuró Bruce de forma cariñosa, y la sonrisa que Tony le regalo fue de la mejor paga para el arduo trabajo efectuado ese día.   
Los robots comenzaron a moverse, silenciosamente de acuerdo en hacer una carrera, ambos comenzaron a llevar a sus robots en una linea recta imaginaría. Los robots prácticamente corrían, a una velocidad bastante más rápida de lo que hubiera pensado anteriormente.   
Al final, el robot de Tony resulto ser el ganador, y Tony, por ser Tony, no pudo sino comenzar a burlarse.  
—Esperen, tengo algo que decir —dijo Alan con voz seria. Todos le pusieron atención—. Como observador pude notar que el robot de Bruce fue el más ágil y rápido, pero en los últimos diez segundos la velocidad bajo, y el ganador fue Tony. Eso solo me hace pensar que el prototipo de Bruce genero algunas fallas porque no estaba preparado para tener tanta velocidad.   
—Gracias, Alan —dijo Bruce sonriendo—. Mi robot es mejor que el tuyo —murmuró mirando hacía Tony.  
Y de esa forma encontraron una buena ocupación para Alan y Roudy. Mientras Tony y Bruce creaban las cosas en su laboratorio, Alan y Roudy eran los encargados de calificar los objetos, de determinar cual recibía el visto bueno, y cual se iba a la basura.  
Para todos, fue una gran forma de organización.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *04-10-2015,puse la fecha para que sepan cuales fueron los capítulos que acabo de subir.

Capítulo 17.

Y de esa forma encontraron una buena ocupación para Alan y Roudy. Mientras Tony y Bruce creaban las cosas en su laboratorio, Alan y Roudy eran los encargados de calificar los objetos, de determinar cuál recibía el visto bueno, y cual se iba a la basura.  
Para todos, fue una gran forma de organización.  
***  
Alan frunció los labios, indeciso. Estaba en una gran tienda, intentado comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Tony, que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.  
¿Qué se le puede regalar a alguien que puede tenerlo todo? Él no lo sabía, así que para poder comprarle un buen regalo a uno de sus mejores amigos, tuvo que arrastrar consigo a Roudy Y a Bruce. Así que ahí estaban, en la tienda más grande y cara que encontraron, en el pasillo de los perfumes, con una pequeña caja en cada mano, sin saber cuál de los dos perfumes debería elegir.  
—El de pino, por supuesto. —Era lo único que repetía Roudy.  
—Siempre usa este —repetía Bruce sin cansarse.  
—Pero Alan debe regalarle algo nuevo, que jamás haya usado —repitió Roudy como llevaba repitiendo desde que llegaron.   
Alan suspiro, maldiciendo el momento en que pensó que sus amigos serían de ayuda.   
Tiempo después, ya con el regalo en mano, comprado y perfectamente envuelto, Alan caminó hacía la mansión Stark junto a Bruce y Roudy, dispuesto a ayudar a armar el cumpleaños de Tony.   
***  
Alice estaba nerviosa, y como no estarlo si era posible que sus mejores amigos murieran en un día. Dejándole aparte del dolor, la responsabilidad de acompañar y cuidar de Tony.  
—Tranquilízate—pidió Howard acercándose a ella—. Todo saldrá bien, hemos repasado el plan un montón de veces, lo has perfeccionado otro millón más, tengo verdadera confianza en nuestro plan.   
Alice suspiró, intentando calmarse—. Mañana...  
—Mañana —corroboró Howard fijando su mirada en Tony, que reía junto a sus amigos—. Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera mencionarte...   
—Dime.  
—Sé que te enojarás por esto—comenzó, haciendo que el ceño de Alice se frunciera—.Pero es necesario para garantizar la felicidad tanto de mi hijo como del tuyo... por favor, no interfieras en la relación que se está gestando entre ellos, si es que muero, tómalo como mi último deseo... y si no, no debes preocuparte por nada, yo asumiré la responsabilidad por ambos... solo déjalos ser felices, es lo único que quiero para mi Tony.  
—¿Puedo hablar yo? —pidió luego de que Howard guardará silencio—. Eres un idiota si crees que podría hacer algo que impidiera la felicidad de Tony, y ni hablar de Bruce, por supuesto que quiero que sean felices, y si lo son entre ellos, ¡pues bienvenidos sean! Y esto es por lo de tu último deseo —añadió golpeándolo fuertemente en el hombro—.No juegues con eso, que si mueres no tendré a quien llamar imbécil.  
—Lo siento —murmuró Howard alzándolos hombros—. Prometo hacer de todo para sobrevivir…  
Alice suspiro—. Solo lo aguanto porque mañana... —Howard asintió con aparente agradecimiento.  
—Porque para mañana, quizá, ya no este respirando…   
—Cállate —murmuró Alice sonriendo de repente—. ¿Está todo listo, Maria?   
—Sí —respondió—, solo me estaba preguntando, ¿qué hacías golpeando a mi esposo? —preguntó Maria con diversión.  
—Oh, solo estaba siendo un estúpido, como siempre —respondió Alice riendo—. Los dejo, iré a ver si mis niños necesitan algo.  
Maria asintió—. Cariño, no olvides que mañana iremos a buscar el pastel de Tony.  
—No podría aunque quisiera —murmuró Howard besando a su esposa—. ¿Te divertiste decorando?   
—Sí —respondió—. Aproveche el tiempo e hice un pastel para Tony, para que comamos en el desayuno, solo nosotros tres —comentó sonriendo, y Howard la imitó, intentando alejar la preocupación que sentía por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente—. Quedo bastante lindo.  
—Si fue hecho por ti, debió quedar perfecto —murmuró besándola nuevamente.  
***  
Tony refunfuño—. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué no puedo tener un besito? ¿Pequeñito?   
—Porque están tus padres, y mi madre, y nuestros amigos —respondió Bruce con voz firme.  
—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —preguntó haciendo un puchero, sus ojos mirando fijamente a su amigo.  
—No caeré bajo tu falso rostro de tristeza —dijo Bruce—. Y no me avergüenzo, pero que les diríamos a nuestro padres, ¿que somos de esos amigos que se besan y se tocan?   
—No sería mentira —murmuró Tony con una sonrisa.  
—Imbécil —murmuró Bruce riendo—. Pero hablando en serio, ¿no sería mejor decirles a nuestros padres cuando…?  
—Cuando aceptes ser mi novio —dijo Tony interrumpiendo a Bruce, quien alzo las cejas, sorprendido.  
—¿Esa fue una propuesta? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
—Acepto.  
—¿Qué? No, yo… —suspiró—. Idiota, no te lo estaba preguntando.  
—Pero ya me lo has preguntado, y yo acepte —dijo Tony con simpatía—. Ahora somos novios.  
—Creo que fui estafado —murmuró Bruce meneando la cabeza.  
—¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser mi novio? Me han dicho que soy el mejor novio que una persona puede desear…   
—Nunca has tenido novia, Tony, no seas mentiroso —dijo Bruce—. Y yo no he dicho que no quiero… es solo que, ¿es en serio? Fui engañado…  
Tony suspiró—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Y, ¿tener muchas citas, y besos, y momentos sensuales?   
—Bien, acepto —respondió Bruce—, pero solo porque la parte sensual suena llamativa.   
—Así que… somos novios —murmuró Tony pensativamente—. No siento nada diferente, ¿tú?   
—No, me siento igual que hace diez minutos —respondió—. Quizá si nos besamos…  
Juntaron sus labios, intentando ver si el nuevo estatus de su relación había cambiado algo, pero no. Todo seguía exactamente igual, sentían lo mismo que cuando no eran novios, sentían el mismo cariño y el mismo sentimiento de pertenencia. Y mientras sus lenguas se frotaban juntas, llegaron a la conclusión de que eran novios desde hace mucho, mucho antes de decirlo formalmente.   
—Nadie más, ¿sí?—murmuró Bruce desabotonando la camisa de Tony—. Solo nosotros…  
Tony asintió, distraído, con los labios pegados a la mandíbula de Bruce—. Solo nosotros, sí… me gusta.   
Y en ese mismo instante, en ambos, comenzó a crecer un pequeño sentimiento de posesividad. Pero eso estaba bien, pues estaban juntos en esto, en todo.  
***  
Alice subió las escaleras, y caminó hacía la habitación de Tony. Alzo una ceja al ver la puerta mal cerrada, y empujo. Ahora las dos cejas estaba alzadas, y Alice miraba sorprendida hacia la cama de Tony, donde él y su hijo la miraban alarmados, semidesnudos y completamente sonrojados.  
—Esperare abajo…   
Y Alice se prometió a si misma cuidar de lo que sea que se estuviera gestando entre ambos, Tony y Bruce, no solo por el supuesto último deseo de su mejor amigo, sino también por la felicidad de su propio hijo, y de Tony, su hijo de cariño. Por ahora, solo les daría un susto por esconder algo de ella.   
En la habitación, aún semidesnudos, Bruce y Tony compartieron una mirada asustada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo diré que realmente, realmente lamento la demora y intentare subir seguido. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?

Capítulo 18.

Y Alice se prometió a si misma cuidar de lo que sea que se estuviera gestando entre ambos, Tony y Bruce, no solo por el supuesto último deseo de su mejor amigo, sino también por la felicidad de su propio hijo, y de Tony, su hijo de cariño. Por ahora, solo les daría un susto por esconder algo de ella.   
En la habitación, aún semidesnudos, Bruce y Tony compartieron una mirada asustada.  
***  
—Entonces… —murmuró Alice seriamente—. Ustedes... desnudos, sobre la cama…  
—Semidesnudos, en realidad —corrigió Bruce—. Pero eso no es importante ahora… lo siento —murmuró.  
—Fue bastante perturbador —dijo Alice suspirando—, no esperaba encontrarte en una situación como esa hasta dentro de otros diez años. ¿Cómo fue que creciste tan rápido? —murmuró.  
—Drogas.  
—Esteroides—respondieron al mismo tiempo—. Drogas y esteroides —se corrió Tony con una sonrisa inocente.   
Alice meneó la cabeza—. No puedo enojarme con ustedes —murmuró—. Solo les diré que Howard ya sabe que hay algo entre ustedes.  
La sonrisa de Alice no podía crecer más, ya estaba lo suficientemente enorme.   
—Creo… creo que estamos muertos —murmuró Tony con los ojos muy abiertos.   
Al final, Tony estaba demasiado avergonzado para hablarle a su padre sobre la relación que mantenía con Bruce.  
***  
Tony abrió los ojos, entusiasmado, ¡era su cumpleaños! Y él estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar a que su fiesta estuviera en marcha, y que sus amigos estuvieran junto a él. Se levantó y corrió hacía la habitación de sus padres, y simplemente abrió la puerta.   
—¿Tony? —murmuró Maria abriendo uno de sus ojos, el sueño indiscutible en cada rasgo de su rostro.   
—¡Es mi cumpleaños! —exclamó.  
—Y es temprano, y eres un adolescente —reclamó Howard girándose hasta darle la espada a su hijo.  
—¡En tu cumpleaños me despertaste a las cinco de la madrugada! —reclamó Tony en su lugar mientras se subía a la cama de sus padres y comenzaba asaltar, en todo momento, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.  
—Porque yo soy el padre, es mí deber molestarte —explicó—. Y ahora, por favor, acerca tu cabeza para que pueda patearla —murmuró con somnolencia.  
—No patees a mi hijo, sucio malhechor —murmuró Maria estirando el brazo y dejándolo caer sobre el pecho de Howard—. Si golpeas a mi bebe, yo te golpeare a ti.  
—Oh —murmuró Howard con apreciación—, eres todo una mamá gallina, defendiendo el honor de nuestro pequeño –dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa—. Me gusta.  
—Puedo defenderme solo —reclamó—. Casi soy adulto, ya tengo dieciséis.  
—Y sigues saltando sobre la cama de tus padres como un pequeño bebe, Tony.  
—Gracias a eso, ahora están despiertos —dijo Tony con petulancia—. ¿Podemos ir a desayunar ahora? Mamá hizo pastel.  
—Pastel hecho por mi querida esposa, para el cumpleaños de mi muy amado hijo, ¿qué más podría pedir? —preguntó sonriendo, ignorando la mancha en forma de ansiedad que se escondía en el fondo de sus pensamientos.  
Se levantaron en pijama y se dirigieron al comedor, donde los sirvientes esperaban, listos para atenderlos. Ya con el pastel servido, Tony supo que no quería que nada cambiara, si fuera necesario, él dejaría de crecer y se quedaría así para siempre, para jamás perder su lugar en esta familia, su lugar entre sus padres, su pequeño lugar en el mundo.   
***  
—¡Tony! —exclamó Bruce entrando a la mansión—. Feliz cumpleaños.  
—Gracias —murmuró en respuesta—. ¿Tu madre, y tu hermano?   
—Mi hermano viene más tarde, estaba entregando un trabajo en la escuela, y…  
—Universidad —corrigió sin darse cuenta.  
—En la universidad —dijo Bruce rodando los ojos—, y mi madre… no lo sé, quizá este con tus padres —alzo los hombros, quitándole importancia.  
—Ellos fueron a buscar el pastel —negó Tony—. Quizá tu madre este con alguna cita…   
—No lo creo… ¿crees que…? No, mi madre no faltaría a tu cumpleaños por estar con… y, ¿sí lo trae aquí? Ella me avisaría, ¿verdad?   
—Quizá sea su venganza por esconder nuestro noviazgo —respondió Tony alzándolos hombros—. Como sea, ¿me acompañas? Quiero vestirme. —Y en efecto, Tony seguía en pijamas.  
***  
La música sonaba fuertemente, la mansión estaba repleta de voces, de risas, de gritos, y entre toda la gente que mecía su cuerpo al son de la música se encontraba Tony, que frotaba su cuerpo contra el de Bruce, ambos igual de ebrios.   
Tony y Bruce habían bebido, habían comido, habían reído, y hasta se habían besado. En ningún momento notaron la ausencia del pastel, y con eso, ellos no notaron la ausencia de Howard y Maria.  
***  
Howard maneja con la vista aparentemente hacia el frente, pero su mente se mantenía se mantenía alerta; él sabía que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados. Maria, a su lado, no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo fantástica que había quedado la fiesta de Tony, y por eso, Howard no pudo hacer más que sonreír.  
—¡Howard, cuidado! —exclamó Maria, y él, asustado, quito la mirada de su esposa. Al final de la calle, y acercándose rápidamente, corría un hombre enmascarado, Howard rápidamente piso el freno pero fue demasiado tarde, estaban a punto de atropellar a una persona. El hombre, con el extraño brazo de metal, empujo fuertemente el coche que patino hasta chocar contra un grueso muro de concreto, y el auto se paró tan repentinamente que ambos se golpearon fuertemente la cabeza.   
Howard abrió los ojos, con dificultad, y observo alarmado a su esposa, aparentemente desmayada, su cabeza colgando sin cuidado, y su frente completamente ensangrentada.  
—¿Maria? —preguntó con la voz rota—. Maria, por favor… —cuando alzó la mirada, el hombre se acercaba lentamente, desde su izquierda—. ¡Maria! —gritó asustado, y sus manos comenzaron a moverse, primero se sacó el cinturón de seguridad, luego se acercó a Maria, de cerca pudo comprobar que seguía con vida, y que bajo los parpados, los ojos de Maria se mantenían en constante movimiento, como si tuviera dificultad para abrirlos. La sacudió, le dio palmaditas en la mejilla, le grito a centímetros de su rostro, y después de varios segundos angustiosos, Maria movió la cabeza.  
—¿Howard? —murmuró tan bajo que si no hubiese estado a centímetros de ella, Howard lo hubiese pasado por alto—. Me duele… me duele todo, ¿por qué me duele todo?   
—Ahora no es importante, cariño —respondió Howard angustiado, lanzándole varias miradas al hombre que no dejaba de acercarse—. Necesito tu ayuda, querida. Alguien quiere hacernos daño, debemos dejar el coche, ¿puedes moverte?   
—No —gimoteó—. Me duele, Howard…  
—Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos—dijo con voz firme—. Por favor, no quiero dejar a Tony solo, Maria, debes ser fuerte, ¡el hombre se acerca! —exclamó lo más bajo que podía con el miedo tomando su cuerpo.  
—Tony… —murmuró Maria intentando abrir los ojos—. ¿Tony está a salvo?   
—No lo sé —respondió. Y Maria abrió los ojos, con dificultad, y fijo su mirada en el hombre a metros del automóvil, estaba apuntando a su esposo.  
—¡Howard! —exclamó empujándolo, la bala rozo la mejilla de Howard, que grito asombrado.  
—¡Mierda! —rápidamente comenzó a quitar el cinturón de seguridad de su esposa—. ¿Puedes caminar ahora? —preguntó.   
—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Maria, y Howard se arrastró hasta abrió la puerta de Maria, salieron del automóvil entre quejidos y maldiciones.  
Comenzaron a correr, intentando alejarse del hombre sin nombre, Maria, apoyándose en Howard, solo podía dejarse guiar. Al final, llegaron a un edificio abandonado, y se escondieron dentro justo a tiempo para impedir que la cabeza de Howard fuera perforada por una bala.   
Dentro del edificio todo estaba descuidado, mohoso, y lleno de polvo, pero no les importo, en ese momento ambos veían el edificio como una salvación.   
El hombre corrió siguiendo el sonido de los pasos, y en el segundo piso del edificio los encontró corriendo para alejarse de él, y disparó.   
Maria gritó mientras caía al suelo, la bala se había incrustado en su hombro.   
***  
—Howard —murmuró Maria mientras su esposo terminaba de vendar la herida, no habían quitado la bala y el hombre seguía allí afuera, buscándolos, así que el peligro aún no había pasado—. Howard, debes salir, busca ayuda…  
—No seas idiota, no te voy a dejar —reclamó Howard meneando la cabeza.  
—Howard, ese hombre nos encontrará y nos matará —dijo Maria desesperada—. Debes buscar ayuda… sé que volverás por mí, estaré esperando, por favor, ve… no podemos morir aquí, piensa en Tony, por favor…  
—No, no entiendes, Dios... —murmuró—. Hago esto por Tony.   
—¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada?¿Escondidos en un pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento hasta que a él se le ocurra buscar aquí? —preguntó Maria incrédula—. Y, ¿dices que es por Tony?   
—No, tengo un plan, pero necesito tiempo… —respondió Howard frustrado—. Así que nos quedaremos aquí hasta saber que todo está listo…   
—¿Qué…? —Fue interrumpida, un ruido estruendoso interrumpió el silencio de todo el edificio, haciéndolo estremecer.  
—Ese es llamado —murmuró Howard con una sonrisa—. Te amo —besó los labios de su esposa, y salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Maria se quedó asombrada, mirando la puerta por la que su esposo había salido—. ¡Oye! ¡Hojalata, ven aquí! —gritó fuertemente, y comenzó a correr, sin saber si el hombre lo seguía.  
Afuera, la policía tenía rodeado el edificio, todos mirando el gran agujero que había dejado la bomba que minutos antes había explotado, pero absolutamente nadie sabía de donde había salido la bomba.  
Howard siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un ventanal enorme, y sin ver más salida, saco una jeringa de su saco, aprovechando que el hombre aún no se asomaba, Howard clavó la jeringa en su brazo, con fuerza, y gritó.   
Pronto comenzó a sentir un calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, dolía, quemaba, y no paraba. Howard cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor, entre gimoteos y gritos. Cuando alzo la cabeza, tenía la mirada borrosa, y el hombre estaba parado frente a él. Intento pararse, con esfuerzo logro quedar de rodillas, lo intento con más fuerzas, y pronto se vio apoyando la espalda contra la ventana.  
El hombre disparo. Lo último que vio Howard mientras caía desde el tercer piso fue al hombre perderse entre la oscuridad, y el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de estrellarse contra el pavimento fue hacia su familia.   
***  
—Maria —murmuró Alice vestida de policía, estaba frente al cuerpo desmayado de su mejor amiga, y mientras nadie veía, le clavó una jeringa en el muslo—. Todo listo—murmuró para sí misma—. ¡Encontré a Maria Stark! ¡Necesito ayuda, está muriendo! —gritó a todo pulmón—. Tranquila, tranquila, el plan de Howard va tal cual lo había planeado…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

***  
Dave Craine era un gran amigo de Howard Stark, el sucesor de Howard en S.H.I.E.L.D, el nuevo líder, el nuevo jefe, como le quieran llamar. Él era, también, quien se encargaba de que todo el plan de Howard se hiciera como se había planeado.  
Primero, debían acondicionar el terreno, y para eso habían mandado expertos a evaluar las posibles vías de escape, gracias a eso se habían encontrado con varios edificios abandonados en los que se podría llevar a cabo el plan.   
—Ahora —murmuró una agente vestida de civil, mientras que desde un café cercano, veía al hombre enmascarado acercarse a gran velocidad hacia el coche de Howard—. Bajo ataque.   
—¿Dónde? —se escuchó una voz a través del radio comunicador.  
—Cerca del edificio Owen’s —respondió mientras dejaba de tomar su café.  
—Perfecto —se escuchó otra voz—. Esto es perfecto, Howard se dirigirá allí, no intervengan, por muy doloroso que sea, no intervengan —ordenó—. Quédese donde está, agente Lousse, los refuerzos se acercan.  
—Entendido, señor Craine —respondió la mujer haciendo una mueca.  
Todos comenzaron a gritar pues un hombre había lanzado un auto hacia una pared, Lousse no pudo hacer más que suspirar, e ignorar a los civiles asustados que corrían buscando refugio. Ella agarró su café, y bebió con tranquilidad.  
Los refuerzos, como Dave había nombrado, eran la siguiente parte del plan. Con Howard dirigiéndose al edificio, tal y como se había previsto, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que llegará la policía.   
La policía comenzó a llegar, y el edificio rápidamente se vio rodeado, entre la policía, varios agentes encubierta se mantenían esperando.   
—Agente Rost, activación —se escuchó la voz de Dave Craine a través del comunicador de uno de los agentes que se mantenía escondido entre la policía—. El hospital está cubierto, el objetivo puede ser enviado. Repito, activación.  
La explosión que le siguió a esa declaración pudo ser escuchada en todo el lugar. Era la señal que Howard necesitaba, la que le avisaba que tenía agentes esperándole afuera, que todo estaba listo… que lo estaban esperando.  
Gracias a eso, Howard corría por su vida sabiendo que había personas que lo estimaban lo suficiente como para ayudarle a crear un loco plan de salvación. Que no estaba solo.   
Con terror, los agentes que estaba encubierto vieron a su mentor caer varios pisos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Con miedo, lo vieron golpear el piso hasta quedar ensangrentado e inconsciente.   
Alice, encubierta como si fuera un policía cualquiera, comenzó a gritar, sus lágrimas bajaban mientras corría hacía el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo.  
—Oh Dios —murmuró tapando su boca con ambas manos—. Howard, oh… Dios, te mataré, cuando estés bien, juro que te voy a matar —juró restregando sus mejillas—. ¡No se acerquen al cuerpo! ¿Dónde demonios está la ambulancia?   
La siguiente parte del plan era la de acompañar a Howard hasta el hospital. Dave, en un principio, no pudo evitar sentirse incrédulo al ver que varios de sus agentes acordaban que acompañar a Howard en la ambulancia era algo crucial e importante, pero luego de varios argumentos, entendió que Howard no estaría a salvo hasta que se llevará a cabo el último paso del plan. Aún existía la posibilidad de que quisieran asegurar el fallecimiento de Howard, y el plan solo estaba previsto para un ataque.  
Alice estaba decidida en buscar a Maria, pues nadie podría asegurar lo que pasaría dentro del edificio, así que en esos momentos Maria podría estar muerta y ellos ni enterados. Por la negativa de Alice, la persona que acompañaría a Howard hasta el hospital no era otra más que Dave, que vestido de auxiliar, subía el cuerpo de su amigo a la ambulancia.   
Dave le guiño un ojo a Alice, le hizo un pequeño gesto al conductor de la ambulancia, y cerró las puertas detrás de él En segundos, la ambulancia se alejó, llevándose con ella, el cuerpo inconsciente de Howard Stark.  
Esa fase estaba lista, a esas alturas la ambulancia estaría llegando al hospital, donde un doctor de confianza vería que todo saliera según el plan, frente al edificio, Alice se preparaba junto a todo el equipo policial, para entrar al edificio.  
En el hospital, Dave se encargó de llevar la camilla hacía la sala que tenían preparada, y esperó. Junto a él esperaban tres enfermeros, que se encargaban de revisar el cuerpo.   
—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Marcus, el doctor. Dave asintió mientras veía al doctor acercarse a Howard—. Ya perdió el pulso…  
—Howard está completamente loco —afirmó Dave meneando la cabeza.  
—Ya lo creo —murmuró concentrado—. Sí, comprobado, está muerto.  
Dave suspiró nuevamente—. Lo voy a matar cuando despierte.  
—Sí es que despierta —le recordó el doctor.   
—Despertará —dijo Dave sonriendo—. Estamos hablando de Howard, el idiota que se atrevió a desafiar a la muerte.  
—Chicos, que alguien me traiga mis… —Marcus se puso a trabajar, dispuesto a llegar a un diagnostico creíble que haga legitima la muerte de Howard. Dave solo pudo observar a su amigo ser tratado prácticamente como un muerto.  
Tiempo después, una mujer entro en la sala, ella era Ange, la forense.  
—¿Terminaste? —preguntó la mujer—. Despertará pronto, debemos tener todo terminado.  
—El certificado de defunción está listo —hablo Marcus alzando la mirada—. Necesito que lo revises y me digas si un juez lo creerá.  
—Perfecto —respondió la mujer leyéndolo—. Yo tengo los papeles de la autopsia.  
Tener todos los papeles legales era una parte importante del plan, la muerte de Howard debía verse lo más real posible. Ange y Marcus eran los encargados de producir todos los documentos necesarios, aunque no se haya llevado a cabo una autopsia, era completamente necesario hacer de cuentas de que si había pasado, y gracias a que Howard era una persona sumamente importante, sería fácil hacer parecer que habían acelerado el proceso.  
Así que en cosa de horas todos los papeles, documentos, y certificados estaban en poder de un abogado que, curiosamente, era uno de los pocos implicados que desconocía el plan.   
Según el abogado, Howard Stark realmente había muerto.  
***  
Tony se acercó a la puerta, luego de escuchar el timbre, y abrió. Frente a él, Alice lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró comenzando a llorar—. Tony…   
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmado—.¿Estas bien? ¿Alice?  
—Tus padres, Tony —susurró Alice entre sollozos—. Tony, tus padres…  
Y mientras la música seguía sonando, y las personas bailaban despreocupadas en el salón de su mansión, Tony comenzó a llorar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les gusteel siguiente capítulo

Capítulo 20.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró comenzando a llorar—. Tony…   
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmado—.¿Estas bien? ¿Alice?  
—Tus padres, Tony —susurró Alice entre sollozos—. Tony, tus padres…  
Y mientras la música seguía sonando, y las personas bailaban despreocupadas en el salón de su mansión, Tony comenzó a llorar.  
***  
Tony corrió, seguido por Alice, James, y sus amigos, todos angustiados por el futuro de los padres de Tony. Mientras ellos corrían por los pasillos como si la vida se les fuera, los pacientes de todo el edificio sentían la agitación del lugar, y no era para menos, cada doctor, enfermera y auxiliar de la salud sabía lo que estaba pasando. El rumor se había esparcido, una de las parejas más poderosas y adineradas del país habían sido asesinadas, y los cadáveres se mantenían en ese mismo establecimiento, esperando a que los vivos se decidieran a hacer pública la noticia, a que se llevará a cabo un funeral como corresponde, ellos simplemente esperaba con la paciencia de un muerto, de alguien que puede esperar por toda la eternidad.  
Tony corría preocupado, sin saber ni imaginar la noticia que le darían en unos cuantos minutos más.  
Cerca de allí, Ange corría, también, llevando los papeles correspondientes para notificar la muerte de Maria Stark, y corría desesperados, maldiciéndose a sí misma y refunfuñando, por nada más que el arribo tardío que había tenido el cadáver, hecho que la retrasó en demasía.  
—¿Cómo están mis padres? —preguntó Tony cuando el doctor salió de la sala.  
—¿Es usted Anthony Stark? —preguntó el doctor con una mirada compasiva. Tony asintió con la cabeza—. Perfecto, ¿hay un adulto con el que pueda hablar? —preguntó seriamente.   
—Yo, señor —habló Alice alzado una mano. Howard había ordenado ensayar el siguiente dialogo un montón de veces, con el fin de lograr que la noticia sea dada con el mayor tacto posible, cada palabra y, en general, cada parte del plan de Howard fue hecho pensando en su hijo, en vivir para verlo crecer, para acompañarlo y enseñarle lo que no había podido enseñarle en los quince años que llevaban siendo familia.  
—¿Pueden tomar asiento, por favor? —preguntó con voz calmada—. Es importante que sepan que es lo que ha ocurrido —comenzó—, Howard y Maria Stark fueron atacados, se desconoce quién fue el atacante. Ambos llegaron aquí y se le practicó la reanimación en ambos, pero… —Fue interrumpido.  
—Comprendo, ¿puedo verlos? —preguntó Tony con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
—Tony—murmuró Bruce tomando de la mano a su novio.  
—¿Me acompañas? —Fue lo único que pregunto.  
—¿Va a ir con ellos, señora…? —preguntó mirando hacia Alice.  
—Banner, Alice Banner —respondió asintiendo—. Quiero ir, ellos… ellos eran mis amigos.  
Marcus asintió y los llevo dentro de la sala que mantenía aislada.  
Tony se detuvo, congelado, frente a él y sobre las camillas, sus padres parecían dormir. Se acercó en silencio, admirando los rostros pacíficos de sus padres, alzo una mano y entre temblores, toco el rostro de su padre.   
Los sollozos llenaron la sala—. Esta frio —murmuró Tony acariciando el rostro de su padre—. Bruce, esta frio —repitió restregando su mejilla.  
Bruce se acercó con lentitud y se aferró a la mano de Tony, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer.  
—Yo… —murmuró Bruce.  
—No digas que lo sientes —pidió Tony sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su padre, sin dejar de recorrer cada espacio que podía alcanzar con sus dedos—, no es tu culpa… —Bruce asintió en silencio.  
—¿Hola? —Se escuchó una voz insegura, todos se giraron, encontrándose con un hombre asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la sala—. Lamento molestar, Howard era amigo mío, un muy buen amigo, ¿puedo pasar a despedirlo? —preguntó con la vista fija en Tony.  
Tony miró a Alice, sin saber qué hacer. Alice miró a Marcus, sospechando. Marcus asintió.  
—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Tony educadamente.  
—Louss Reegh —contestó el hombre. Alice alzó las cejas, riendo por dentro.   
Estaba claro, el hombre era parte de Hydra, el agente que habían mandado para corroborar la muerte de Howard, el hombre, ingenuamente había dado una identidad falsa, creyendo que nadie sabría su verdadera identidad, desafortunadamente para él, Alice había estudiado a muchos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, y ella tenía muy buena memoria.   
John Seera era el verdadero nombre del hombre parado frente a Alice.  
—Puede pasar —habló Alice haciéndole un gesto a Marcus—, después de todo, era amigo de Howard…   
Marcus asintió, sabiendo que debían dejar pasar al hombre para que pudiera corroborar que el plan de Hydra había salido bien. Lo vieron acercarse al cuerpo de Howard y tocarle la mejilla, casi como si estuviera acariciándolo.  
—No merecías esto, amigo —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la sala escucharan—. Ninguno lo merecía…  
Tony y Bruce fueron los únicos en pasar por alto la salida de Louss, ¿o quizá debía ser llamado John? Alice no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba, ella salió discretamente con la excusa de adquirir café y siguió en silencio a Louss—John.  
—Papá —murmuró Tony detallando una de las cejas de Howard, acariciando—. Hay… hay algo que no pude decirte —confesó sin quitar la mirada de su padre—, estoy… estoy enamorado.  
—Tony —murmuró Bruce con cariño.  
—Estoy enamorado de Bruce —continuó como si Bruce no lo hubiera interrumpido—, y aunque no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo mientras estabas conmigo, me gusta pensar que esto servirá de algún modo… me gusta pensar que en realidad no te fuiste, que estás aquí junto a mí, escuchando cada palabra que te digo… que aunque no pueda verte, no me dejarás —susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua—. No quiero estar solo, papá, así que por favor, por favor, quédate conmigo, aunque no pueda verte, aunque no pueda sentirte, aunque no pueda abrazarte ni sentir, déjame pensar que te quedarás conmigo hasta que yo deje de respirar, y… y que en algún momento podremos estar juntos otra vez, como una familia… —comenzó a reír suavemente, limpiando sus lágrimas—. Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró entre risillas—, es que creer que mi padre este junto a mí, siendo invisible…  
—No te disculpes —dijo Bruce sonriéndole a su novio—, puedes creer lo que sea, mientras te haga sentir bien… si quieres, puedes pensar que Dios se ha llevado a tu… —Fue interrumpido.  
—Lo intente, ¿sabes? —murmuró distraído mientras se acercaba a su madre—, creer en Dios, y en que ahora él estaría mejor… —confesó mientras que de forma distraída, peinaba el cabello de Maria—, pero sabes que no soy muy devoto y al segundo siguiente lo olvidé… creo que… prefiero creer que ellos están aquí, cuidándome. Si quieren ir al cielo, me gustaría acompañarlos —Bruce frunció el ceño, viendo a Tony seguir hablando sin notar su preocupación—, así que… quédense aquí conmigo, ¿sí? Luego, cuando sea mayor, juntos iremos a conocer el cielo… y celebraremos nuestro reencuentro con fiestas, haremos muchas fiestas —prometió.  
—No creo que el cielo funcione así —murmuró Bruce meneando la cabeza.  
—Bruce, el cielo es un paraíso —Le recordó—. ¿Qué sería un paraíso sin fiestas? —preguntó, y siguió hablando, sin esperar respuesta—. Volveremos en unos minutos —dijo mirando hacia Marcus, que se mantenía discretamente alejado, intentando dar toda la privacidad que podía.   
—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Bruce dejándose arrastras.  
—Café… —Marcus los vio salir, él suspiró.  
Sin poder quitar los ojos de Howard ni Maria, arriesgo de que despierten estando sus hijos presentes, Marcus no podía dejar la habitación.  
—Ese… ese fue el mejor discurso que he escuchado —se escuchó una voz cansada, rota, con evidente dificultad. Marcus se apresuró, asombrado y admirado.  
—Howard Stark, el hombre que desafió a la muerte —murmuró con admiración.  
—Pues esa muerte me ha dejado bien molido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten, quéjense o den sugerencias. Todo vale


End file.
